Doing the Hokey Cokey
by sparks13
Summary: Connie
1. Chapter 1

Doing the Hokey Cokey.

Part 1

_Never again _thought Connie as she surveyed the mess her eighteen month old daughter had made of the garden and of themselves – finger painting had seemed like such a good idea two hours ago. Unfortunatly Grace hadn't understood that the paint was supposed go from the paint pot to their fingers to the paper and had managed to get more paint over herself and Connie than on the paper.

"Next time you can do this at Daddy's" Connie sighed as Grace just giggled and pulled at Connie's curls with her sticky blue fingers, "hmm this messy gene is definitely a Strachan one missy, what would Donna Jackson say if she saw me now!" Grace simply ignored her mother and reached for the tray of red paint continuing to create chaos. In the distance Connie could hear the phone ringing and got up to answer thinking better of traipsing through the house in her current state and covering the phone in paint, it was probably just Elliot phoning because he had lost yet another file and it would turn up eventually…. She hoped!

Turning her attention back to Grace preventing her from sucking on her paint covered hands – her daughter was clearly not going to be a great artist (or a make up artist judging by the state of their faces) _Oh well she thought at least she won't be able to blame me for not giving her the opportunity – it's not my fault she'd rather eat the paint!_

Meanwhile outside Holby City hospital a man was sitting on the bench reading patiently waiting for someone to come out, he had thought that she would be done by now or at least have come for some fresh air after all it was a lovely sunny day and England hadn't seen many of those this summer – maybe she was just very busy, she had to be working as she hadn't answered her home phone or mobile. Just after 4pm he spotted a familiar face emerge from the building and decided to risk being punched and rushed over towards.

"Ric" he shouted getting the other man's attention and catching up to him across the car park "Ric, look I know I'm probably the last person that you probably want to see right now, well apart from any of your ex- wives that is…"

"What exactly do you want?" Ric interrupted.

"Connie…. Do you know what time she finishes? I've been sitting outside the hospital since 9am hoping to catch her" Ric just glared at him "Look I really need to speak to her I don't expect you to understand…" he rambled.

"Ok if I tell you will you leave me alone" sighed Ric hoping that he wasn't going live to regret this, "She wasn't in at all today" This was met with stunned silence so he continued "She had a day off" still no response "Well stay here then if you don't believe me but you'll be waiting an awful long time."

"Oh Ok thanks I guess" he eventually replied. He had two choices now either skulk away and wait for a day when she was in or go to her house and take his chances – he had deliberately chosen to show up at the hospital as there was a smaller chance she would physically hurt him with witnesses around and in the event that she did he was in the right place to get treated (even if most of the staff did hate his guts they still had their hypocratic oaths to uphold).

By the time he had mentally weighed up the pros and cons and still not come to a decision he found himself standing outside the house and ringing the doorbell. It suddenly struck him that she could of course have moved house – it had been over two years since he saw her and the car on the driveway was different, not that was unexpected but in place of her trademark two seater, sporty convertible was a large four by four! He rang the bell again and waited, then he heard the unmistakeable sound of her laughing coming from the back garden – great so she wasn't alone, again that shouldn't really have surprised him, she was a beautiful, attractive, fun and sensual woman why shouldn't she have moved on, but then again he hadn't. Having come this far turning back wasn't an option (nosy Mrs Jones across the street would have seen him by now anyway) so he went over to the side gate and reached over and fiddled with the faulty catch (he really had meant to get it fixed but had somehow always managed to put it off), let himself in and took a deep breath as he walked up the path.

His heart was pounding so hard that as he approached the voices of the people in the garden became less clear although from what he could make out it was only hers and a baby's so maybe, just maybe he was not about to be pummelled to within an inch of his life by a jealous boyfriend just yet. As he reached the top of the passageway he suddenly realised he didn't know what he was going to say, he had spent days, weeks, months, years even wishing to see her but now that was about to happen he seemed to have completely forgotten why. He turned the corner and stepped onto the patio – it was now or never.

Grace had by now lost all interest in the pieces of paper and had instead concentrated all of the paint on hers and her mother's clothes and faces. With all the paint used up Connie had balanced the child on her hip and was trying to figure out the best way to get them both in the house and into the bath avoiding the least number of precious things that Grace could grab with her paint stained hands. Before she had made up her mind she heard the click of the sidegate, nothing unusual really it had been broken for years, but then she heard footsteps and not the hurried padding of Mrs Jones but soft slow mans footsteps – but Sam wasn't due to be picking Grace up until tomorrow – but then again he had developed an annoying habit of just dropping in on his way home from work with some cover story or another as an excuse to see Grace _He can not see me like this _she panicked – _it will be all round the hospital before I've got the paint of my hair! _

As her brain was coming up with at least three ways she could bribe Sam not to mention this to anyone he stepped into view, and it wasn't Sam…. No this was far, far worse!

"What are you doing here?" she hissed trying to sound more in control than she felt.

"I…"

"No I don't want to hear it" she cut him off.

"We need to talk" he pause "is there something you want to tell me?" he added uneasily, nodding towards Grace who was shifting uneasily in her mothers arms – not happy about the current level of hostility that was emitting from her mother.

"Don't worry she's not yours. I might be many things Michael but I would have told if she was!"

"So the father is he … around?" possibly not the best thing to say but he needed to know if some hansom stranger was about to ride to Connie's safety and slay the evil dragon (ie him).

"That is none of your business – we're divorced. How I live my life is nothing to do with you!" she shouted. Grace took exception to this and promptly started balling her eyes out and pulling away from her mother. "Shh shh baby mummy wasn't shouting at you" she soothed but to no avail. "See what you've done now" she hissed at Michael, who looked completely panic stricken.

"What! You were the one who shouted and frightened her" he replied unhelpfully.

"Well that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't broken into my house"

"Your house? I seem to remember we bought it together and you were supposed to sell it when the divorce came through!"

"Yes well I've been a bit busy"

"Look I just want to talk why don't I cook us some dinner while you get yourself and the little one cleaned up and perhaps calm down then we can have a nice civilised conversation."

"Fine" she sighed at least this bought her some time to get Grace clean and calm and make herself a bit more presentable. "Oh and Michael"

"What?"

"I'm not with her father" she added and turned heel and headed off upstairs with a sexy elegance that only she could have pulled off whilst holding a sobbing child and covered in paint!

_Well this is good she let me in the house now perhaps if I put some valium in her dinner she may stay calm enough to actually talk to me for five minutes _mused Michael as he surveyed the bare contents of the fridge. Closing the fridge dejectedly _so much for winning her heart through one of his signature dishes_ he pulled a takeaway menu out of the letter rack on the side and ordered a large pizza. He then pulled a bottle of red wine off of the wine rack and poured two generous glasses – if he could not drive then she would have to let him stay the night, even if it was only in the spare room.

Meanwhile Connie had successfully managed to get all the paint off of her and Grace, had dressed Grace in some cute Tigger pyjamas and found some clean clothes for herself, and made her way downstairs determined to let Michael say what he had to say and then get rid of him as quickly as possible.

"I ordered pizza" Michael said handing her a glass of wine.

"Right" Connie murmered setting Grace down in her play pen.

"That is ok? It's just you didn't really have any food in the fridge"

"It's fine – I was going to go shopping earlier but sort of got distracted…"

As they waited for the pizza to arrive Michael effortlessly opened a bottle of the finest Chablis and poured them both a glass, while tried in vain to think of reason to send Michael away – after all he did own half of the house! By the time the pizza had arrived Connie had completely forgotten why she had wanted to get rid of Michael in the first place; surprisingly he was fantastic with Grace, he had sorted dinner, tidied the kitchen, and most importantly he was someone she could have a grown up conversation with! Before she knew it the pizza had arrived, fortunately she had already had enough wine to have put last years food poisoning out of her mind, Grace had been put to bed and two more bottles of wine were consumed.

For Michael things could not be going better; she had not thrown him out, allowed him to stay for dinner and wine, there was no other man on the scene (true there must have been at some point to produce a baby, but she hadn't mentioned anyone so it could not have been much), and best of all they were talking and laughing just like they did when they were first married. Talking wasn't the only thing they did that night, half way down the fifth bottle of wine the wedding video had come out and before they had got to the 'I do's' they were already re-enacting the honeymoon – the evening had definitely gone better than he could have hoped for.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael woke early that morning, raging hangover aside, feeling on top of the world – he had successfully managed to turn back time, the sun was shining outside, Connie was sleeping peacefully in his arms, he had a fantastic research opportunity at St James'. Smiling he snuggled closer to Connie and further under the duvet blocking out the world sure that the next time he came to he would be a little less hung over, and capable of going out to get some delicious croissants and pain au chocolat to treat Connie to a romantic breakfast in bed.

An excruciatingly loud, persistent banging that echoed around inside her head woke Connie from her comatose sleep. Eventually realising it was someone at the door who was clearly not about to go away, she wriggled free of Michael's tight hold, tutting that he could sleep through almost any disturbance, pulled her dressing gown round her and staggered downstairs fully intending to bight the head off of whoever it was. Opening the door she was confronted with an annoyingly bright eyed and bushy tailed Sam Strachen.

"I'm um here for Grace" he stated barely concealing his amusement that for once it was Connie who was not on top of everything and looking distinctly hung over.

"Right um of course I'll just go and get her ready" she mumbled, "come in and wait if you want" she offered reluctantly, hoping that Grace would be in a good mood this morning the last thing her sore head needed was a grumpy, fidgety baby.

Sam made his way to the kitchen thinking Connie could probably do with a cup of coffee and hoping that making her one would mean she was not to upset that he had turned of time, the one day when she had clearly forgotten he was coming. As he entered the kitchen his suspicions that she had had rather a lot to drink last night were confirmed when he saw the empty bottles lined up on the side and an empty pizza box. It suddenly occurred to him that this was not normal Connie behaviour, in fact anybody who had drunk that much in one night by themselves has got some sort of problem – unfortunately he knew that he was the last person that Connie would open up to and considered phoning Elliot.

Before he had made a decision about what to do Connie came breezing down the stairs with Grace and a huge bag full with only what Sam could assume was all the paraphernalia that Connie felt was necessary for a simple trip to the zoo.

"I made you a coffee"

"Thanks" Connie mumbled as she gratefully clutched the coffee while Sam took Grace. "I better sort some breakfast out for her before you go"

"It's ok – just point me in the right direction and I'll do it" Sam offered praying that she wasn't about to leap on his offer as some sort of suggestion that she could not cope with her own daughter.

"Fine – the baby porridge is in the cupboard next to the cooker and there's milk in the fridge" she responded hesitantly, as much as she hated to admit it the idea of sitting very, very still while Sam rushed round after Grace was rather appealing.

_Wow she really must be feeling rough _thought Sam as he busied himself in the kitchen. "So. Big night last night"

"Excuse me?!" Connie snapped.

Sam nodded at the empty bottles stacked up on the side.

"Oh that!" she exclaimed "a um old friend came round last night and we had some" how was she going to put this "catching up to do" she mumbled hoping that Michael did not wake up and come looking for her any time soon.

"Oh who? If I had known I could have had Grace for the night – save waking you up in the morning…"

"It was kind of a last minute thing… and Grace was fine she was in bed before we started drinking if that's what you're worried about" she snapped. Sam took a deep breath and shut up sensing he had gone too far. Connie slammed the empty coffee cup back down on the kitchen table and rubbed her aching head cursing Michael for coming back into her life, sweeping her off her feet with take away and wine and then making her look like a bad mother, all in less than 24 hours!

"We're fine here aren't we Gracey" Sam said as he fastened her bib "If you want to go and have a shower or something?" Sam offered hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way "you don't have to though" he added quickly "But you do seem to have blue paint in your hair" he added with a smile.

"Thanks – we were painting yesterday. Grace and I not-"

"Your friend" he cut her off.

"Right well I will go and have a shower. She will probably insist on feeding herself by the way – but keep an eye on her it tends to go everywhere."

"Thanks" Sam breathed a sigh of relief as Connie headed upstairs, "What's your mummy like eh?"

"Mama" Grace chirped

"Yep she's definitely one of a kind" Sam sighed.

Grace giggled away as she played with the food before letting her Daddy feed her – she usually fed herself, that seemed to make Mummy happy, Daddy on the other had seemed to enjoy feeding her – parents were confusing.

Connie showered and dressed as quickly as she could, careful not to wake Michael. Last night had been one great big mistake, Sam clearly thought that she had drunk all that wine by herself and was a depressed, lonely alcoholic, who had neglected her child, and she had let last night's activity get in the way of looking after Grace, never before had she left the little girl asleep past 7am her whole routine was bound to be disrupted now.

Running down the stairs she saw Sam already had Grace's sunhat on and was attempting to smother her in factor 50 suncream.

"You found the suncream then?"

"Yes eventually – are you sure that she needs all of this" Sam replied indicating towards the open bag with Graces 'essentials' overflowing.

"Yes"

"Three changes of clothes"

"Yes"

"Two spare sunhats"

"They match the changes of clothes"

"Two teddies"

"They help her sleep"

"A book"

"Look do you want to take her out for the day? Or shall I take her into work with me!"

"No, no it's fine – if the penguins aren't interesting enough she can read me a story!" Grace clapped her hands in response as Connie glared at Sam.

"Well the car seat is in the front hall if you want to go and fit to your car while I put all this back in the bag." She instructed as she surveyed the mess that Sam, Grace and Michael had made to her beautiful kitchen.

"Right that's all done and ready to go." Sam announced triumphantly as he walked back into the room and picked Grace up and took the bag from Connie. "What time to you want her back?"

"Six please"

"I thought you said you were working?"

"And"

"No that's fine"

"Look I will be home way before six – I just need to talk Mr Byrne through the next stage of his development and we ran out of time last Thursday"

"Well while we're on registrars development-"

"Not here! Make an appointment with me at work"

"Fine"

"Bye-bye Grace" she said kissing her "don't let Daddy lead you astray" she added as she waved them off before returning to the kitchen to finish clearing up make herself some breakfast and more coffee – if she was going to spend the morning with Joseph Byrne and a hangover then she was definitely going to need lots and lots of coffee!


	3. Chapter 3

With Sam and Grace gone and Michael still in bed Connie made herself breakfast and headed into Holby, the sooner she got this career development meeting over the sooner she would be able to go into town and do some much needed retail therapy to help her feel better about last night. She walked into her office to find Joseph already sitting there, twitching nervously.

"Right where were she began" giving no outward indication of just how dreadful she was feeling and determined to get through the day as quickly as possible.

Michael awoke for the second time, but this time the space next to him was stone cold meaning that Connie must have got up ages ago. Hastily Michael showered and dressed, reassured that his wardrobe was pretty much how he had left it – Connie only seemed to have thrown out the Hawaiian t-shirt Connie hated and that he had bought and insisted on wearing non stop on one of their tropical holidays. Making his way downstairs he could not help but be worried by the stillness of the house, although he knew Connie to be quiet he had expected that the house would be slightly noisier due to the arrival of her daughter Grace.

The house was immaculate as ever, there was no evidence of the two silly, drunken people who had spent the previous evening re-living their youth, even Grace's toys were neatly tidied away in the corner, if he had not known better Michael might have thought that he was still sleeping. Having established that Connie, and presumably Grace, were definitely not in the house – typically she had not had the courtesy to leave him a note, _some things never change _he thought as he poured himself a bowl of cereal and made himself a cup of tea, again grateful that Connie still had teabags in the house. Once again tutting at the lack of food in the fridge he resolved to go out after breakfast and do a Sainsbury's shop for her and spend the afternoon preparing her favourite meal, vegetable lasagne, hoping that this evening they would be able to talk and sort out their future properly.

It was 4pm and Connie was walking down the high street for the third time – she had already bought herself three pairs of shoes that she did not need and several new outfits for Grace (one unexpected advantage of having a daughter was that it had more than doubled the amount of time she could spend shopping!) and had been round every shop more than once, it was absolutely time to go home, only she really did not want to have to face Michael.

Pulling up on the drive way she noticed that his car was still there so any hope that he may have run away with his tail between his legs and leave her in peace was gone. Taking a deep breath she opened the door, it was now 4.30 and she had to get Michael out of the house before Sam came back with Grace. As she walked through to the kitchen she was confronted with the sight of Michael grating parmesan over a delicious looking vegetable lasagne.

"He – ello" she said cautiously.

"Oh good I was starting to worry that you weren't coming back! Coffee?" he offered as he flicked the kettle on.

"What exactly are you doing in my kitchen?" she stated having regained her composure.

"Our kitchen. And cooking us dinner, we didn't exactly get the chance to talk last night and I thought having the table between us might help!" he replied with a naughty grin, as got cups and coffee out of the cupboard.

"Talk about what exactly?" Connie was distinctly not amused now she realised that he clearly thought something was going to happen. "We are divorced Michael, that means that we are leading separate lives. You cannot just waltz back in here as though nothing has changed!" She was shouting now, furious with him for being so presumptuous.

"I know that things have changed – in fact that is exactly why I came back" Michael said calmly "I have grown up" she scoffed at this "ok so based on last night's performance it is not so evident, but I am a reformed character and am ready to be the husband that you deserve" he said grabbing her wrists firmly and forcing her to look at him.

"Well you are too late. I have Grace now and she has to come first."

"Of course – but that doesn't mean-"

"And I am not about to parade an endless stream of men through her life – it's not fair!"

"I'm not asking to parade an endless stream – just me! I love you and I know you love me too! Think about last night"

"Last night was … a drunken mistake. I can't believe you this time – you have said that too many times."

"You were the one who ended our marriage not me!" He shouted finally loosing his temper.

"I ended it?!" she screamed incredulous that he could blame her, "you were the one who committed fraud, got sent to prison, and then b*ggered off to Sweden!" she was furious now.

"You were supposed to come with me" he replied pitifully.

"It would not have worked" she replied quietly "Neither of us was in the right place" she added trying to hold back tears

"But we still love each other" he whispered passing her the steaming coffee and gently brushing her hair off her face, "no else comes close to you Connie, I know I have made some awful mistakes but I just want to put them right, and be there for you like it was when we first met, when everything was perfect"

"It wasn't perfect" she whispered back, pausing and then adding "but maybe we could" she paused again, searching for the right word, while he held his breath, "date." She concluded.

"Date?" he queried, with an amused smile, only Connie could think it was possible to date your ex-husband.

"Yes take things slowly Michael. Really, really slowly – if we are going to do this we start from the very beginning. You move out get flat and then you can take me out to fancy restaurants and buy me expensive jewellery"

"I'm struggling to see how that is different to how when we were married – except the living in different houses thing!"

"No sex" she said bluntly. He was dumbstruck, Connie, a borderline nymphomaniac was putting him on a sex ban, "and this is not like all the other times I have withdrawn sex Michael – I'm not punishing you, last night was part of our old relationship and from today we can have a real fresh start but it has to go really slowly. I have to be sure or you and of me before things get complicated and Grace or I or you get hurt." She finished satisfied that she had sorted it all out in her head.

"Ok" he agreed, it was not what he had hoped for when he came back yesterday, but it was not the worst possible outcome, "would it be ok if I stay in the spare room – I do still own half the house and I will be able to get myself a flat once my one in Stockholm sells" he babbled.

"Fine but I want you out of here as soon as. Even I can't work out how you could date your ex-husband, who is living with but not sleeping with!" she smiled.

"So" he paused, not wanting to push her too far "can tonight's dinner count as our second first date then?"

"I suppose so, I need to go and put these away" indicating to the bags in the hall way.

Sam was running late, and even though he tried to reason that seeing as Connie was running late this morning she could not possibly object to him being half an hour late, then again this was Connie Beauchamp it would not surprise him if he was pulled over by the police on a charge of kidnapping his own daughter. Meanwhile Connie was pacing the living room anxiously while Michael read the paper.

"Connie that is getting really distracting, would you just sit down, or tell me what is making you so nervous?" Sighed Michael.

"It's Sam" she paused it sounded so stupid when she said it out loud "he's almost half an hour late with Grace."

"Probably just stuck in traffic"

"Yes or they've been in a horrible accident, or he has decided that I am a horrible mother and has jumped on a plain to Outer Mongolia with her!"

"I think that is a little over dramatic"

"I know, I don't know why I'm surprised – he is always at least ten minutes late!"

"Reliable" Michael muttered, it was tearing him up inside not knowing anything about Grace's father or what sort of relationship with Connie had been or was now.

"Oh he's not that bad, he's devoted to Grace which is something. Anyway this was not really first date conversation? So tell me where you grew up?" Michael rolled his eyes. There was a knock at the door, "That's them. Ok you need to stay here and be very quiet." As curious as he was Michael nodded in agreement as Connie went to the door.

Stood on the doorstep with a sleeping Grace in his arms, "You're late" Connie stated as Sam passed her Grace.

"I know – but at 5.30 madam had a hissy fit and demanded dinner, so I um got her a happy meal to keep her quiet-"

"You what!" Connie hissed, careful not to wake Grace.

"She had the fruit bag – not a donut" Sam pleaded.

"Fine, but don't make a habit of it" she conceded, "could you bring the car seat back in while I put her to bed."

"Sure. You know I could just buy another one for my car" she glared at him "no ok I will be back in a minute" Sam mumbled as Connie went off upstairs with Grace.

When Connie came back downstairs Sam had brought everything back in and was holding a stuffed elephant. "I bought her this – thought I could put it in her cot, and just say good-night?"

"She doesn't need another teddy"

"I know. I wanted to though. So…"

"Fine, just be quick and don't wake her." Sam scurried off upstairs before Connie had a chance to change her mind. When he came back down she was still fiddling with the bag. "So was she ok today?"

"She was fine, think the excitement may have worn her out though!" He smiled "anyway I need to get going, can I come round one evening this week – read her a story put her to bed?"

"Um I think so – I'll let you know on Monday at work." She mumbled as she showed him out". This worried Sam slightly, she was being evasive and shutting him out – definitely hiding something.

With Sam gone, and Grace sleeping peacefully upstairs, Connie returned to the living room and turned to Michael, "So where were we Mr Beauchamp?"

"I was just about to offer you a drink", he said handing her a glass of Bordeaux.

"Well that was a very lucky guess for our first date" Connie replied with a wink, maybe starting from scratch was going to be harder than she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

That first evening had passes pleasantly enough, the meal was lovely the wine was pleasant, and drinking only one bottle between did prevent any hangovers the next morning, after they had cleared up and watched a really bad film on the television, Michael walked Connie to her door.

"Well thank you for a lovely evening Miss Chase, I do hope we can do this again sometime?" With that he kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Hmm… maybe I'm a very busy person" she whispered.

"Good night Connie" he breathed and not wanting to push it too far he made his way to the spare room.

Connie lay in bed unable to sleep, her brain going over and over the days events, she had just taken one big giant risk that would either be the best or worst decision she ever made. Michael Beauchamp was undoubtedly the love of her life, the only man who could make her heart skip just by giving her a simple peck on the cheek, she knew he loved her, she just was not sure that he was good for her, but there was only one way to find out; dating, it may sound preposterous but their relationship had always been highly charged so this was probably just what they needed (this didn't mean that she was not extremely tempted to find her sexiest undies and go an knock on his door!)

Michael had slept soundly, for once relieved that Connie had persuaded him that it was worth spending the money on a decent mattress for the spare bedroom, especially as he had no idea how long she was going to keep this 'dating' up – he had no intention of looking for a flat of course, he understood Connie's reasons of course but he knew the more he was around the easier it would be for him to make himself indispensable to her. Waking early he was relieved that it was a perfect, warm and sunny September day he showered and dressed quickly planning to surprise Connie with croissants and coffee on the patio.

Leaving his room he realised that she was still sound asleep, hearing gentle snoring coming from the crack in the door. He also heard Grace mumbling away to herself in her own little language, curiosity getting the better of him he eased open the door to her room and saw her lying in the cot waving her stuffed elephant around.

"Hello angel" he said softly getting her attention, "how about you and I go downstairs and let Mummy get some sleep eh?" lifting her gently out of the cot, relieved that she didn't immediately start screaming and wake Connie, he took her downstairs put her in the playpen and found the CBeebies channel on the television hoping that would keep her quiet until he heard Connie stir upstairs. Meanwhile he made himself some tea and took the croissants out of the breadbin and placed in the bottom of the oven on a low heat to warm up.

When Michael returned to the living room with his cup of tea, and the morning paper (thank God Connie had not cancelled the paper boy) Grace took the opportunity to get his attention by bashing the side of the playpen and shout "dink, dink!" rather insistently, Michael panicked – he had never really been much good with children, and was now beginning to regret getting Grace up, "dink" she repeated louder.

"Oh drink – you want a drink" realised Michael, rather pleased that he had deciphered Grace's code before, "back in one minute" he reassured her before rummaging around in the cupboards for a children's cup and then filling it with half orange juice and water, he vaguely remembered his aunt doing that for his younger cousins when they were about Grace's age. Fortunately this seemed to do the trick and Grace gratefully grabbed the cup and turned her attention back to the television.

Connie awoke with a start, something was wrong; she could not hear the comforting breathing of her daughter through the baby monitor by her bed. She leapt out of bed and rushed through to her daughter's room dreading what she might find, what she did find was nothing no Grace! Panic rushed through her body, how could she have not heard someone breaking into her house and kidnapping her daughter, she really was the worst mother ever. Rushing downstairs to phone the police she heard strange noises from the living room, looking inside she saw Michael and Grace cuddled up the sofa reading 'The Tiger who Came to Tea', and Michael was doing all the voices expertly. Breathing a sigh of relief, and chuckling softly to herself, she cleared her throat to attract their attention.

Suddenly aware of her presence, Michael stopped reading and turned to face her, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, you seem to have charmed her" she stated as she joined them on the sofa, "she's at that horrible clingy stage – last week she was distraught when I left her with a new nanny."

"Well, we've been fine. She was awake so I thought I would bring her downstairs and keep her occupied so you could get some sleep."

"You didn't have to" she mumbled slightly defensive at the suggestion that she needed help.

"I know. I wanted to though, you looked tired yesterday."

"Well that's what having a baby does Michael." She snapped.

"Come on Connie" he pleaded "don't sulk, I was just trying to be nice. There are fresh croissants in the bottom of the oven…"

"And pain au chocolat?" she pouted.

"Of course," he smiled, glad a simple pastry could win her over "shall we have them out on the patio?"

"Ok. I'll just go and put some shoes on Grace and I'll meet you out there."

Connie hated to admit it but Michael had been right to let her sleep in, after breakfast he had gone to meet an old friend about a job in Holby, Grace was running round the garden chasing the birds, giving Connie the chance to relax in the sun and catch up on some reading. Having finished the latest issue of the BMJ, Connie was happily absorbed in the latest Joanne Harris novel (probably not a good idea – reading her books always resulted in her going up a clothes size), when there was a sharp knock at the door, recognising it as Mrs Jones from opposite she decided to ignore it – the last thing she felt like was being interrogated by nosy neighbours. When the knocking stopped she breathed a sigh of relief until she heard someone hurrying up the side of the house, making a mental note to force Michael to fix the side gate, she quickly hid the novel under a cushion, and picked up the finished BMJ in an effort to look busy and important.

"Constance, love there you are!" exclaimed a puffed out Mrs Jones as she plonked herself down next to Connie on the picnic blanket "you didn't answer the door!"

"No – oh I'm sorry I didn't hear it"

"Well never mind I found you."

"So what did you want?" said Connie getting to the point.

"Well it's not in my nature to pry, but as you are a single woman on your own with a baby I feel it my duty to keep an eye out-"

"I am capable of looking after Grace and myself" Connie interrupted.

"Of course – but I did see someone who looked an awful lot like Michael breaking into your house the other day-"

"Breaking in!"

"Up the side alley"

"The same way that you just broke in?"

"Well yes – you know I could get Marshall to take a look at that for you-"

"That won't be necessary"

"Well was it Michael – are you ok? Is Grace ok?"

"Yes. And we are both fine." Said Connie bluntly giving away as little as possible.

"Well are you two back together then?"

"I really do not think that is any of your business."

"I just thought you might want to talk things through, what with you not having much family in the area"

"Well I don't and if you're done then I really have to get back to this" she snapped waving the BMJ at her.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of weeks on and Michael had settled into life back at Beauchamp towers, he had made no real attempts to find a flat of his own and Connie had not mentioned it again, his research position at St James' was going swimmingly and he was beginning to think Connie was just about beginning to trust him again, even if she still insisted he hid every time Sam Strachen came round. Tonight he had booked the afternoon off work to prepare a romantic evening; home cooked tagliatelle, candles, a romantic film, and soft background music. She had been looking a bit run down, he knew that late September was a hard time for her, and she had definitely been working too hard so he was determined that she should relax and not spend the evening reading medical journals or writing articles.

It was 5.30pm and Connie was just finishing up at work when she was accosted by Sam in her office.

"Connie I was wondering if I could see Grace this weekend – I know you probably have plans but just thought I could take her to the park for a couple of hours and give you some peace and quiet?" he offered, Sam was still worried about Connie, although he had seen no evidence of any more drinking when he had been round there, she was clearly exhausted and distracted most of the time. He had mentioned his concerns to Elliot who had laughed off the idea of an alcohol problem but promised to keep an eye on her nonetheless.

"Fine – come round Sunday afternoon if you want?"

"Sure – great see you then." That was easier than he had expected, there was definitely something up.

When Connie arrived home just after six she was greeted by the nanny who informed her that, at Michael's request Grace had been fed and bathed and just needed a story from mummy before she would go to sleep. After thanking the nanny and reading Grace a story before settling, Connie went downstairs to find Michael slaving away in the kitchen, he had done a lot of the cooking recently and Connie felt she was in danger of becoming spoilt.

Michael passes her a glass of wine and indicated to the food "just about ready to serve, if m'lady would like to go through to the dining room."

"My! Eating in the dining room aren't we being poshe."

"Thought you could do with an evening of being spoilt" he replied as he picked the plates up to follow her through.

Connie was struggling with the food in front of her, it was lovely, cooking was one of Michael's hidden skills that she had really missed; she just did not want to eat. As Michael finished off his meal he could not help but notice how quiet Connie was and how she had done little more than push the food round the plate.

"Everything ok love?" he said concerned.

"Fine – it's lovely. I'm just not all that hungry, I'm sorry." She apologised.

"Hmm you don't look too well."

"I'm just tired. Might have a glass of water though." She said going to get up.

"Stop I'll get it for you – just eat what you want. Then we can go and curl up in front of the Telly and watch a DVD."

"That sounds nice" she smiled.

He brought her back a glass of water, and topped his own wine up, disappointed that a home cooked meal had not had the revitalising effect he hoped for on her. Watching as she pushed the food round the plate some more, "Come on Connie don't eat it if you can't that's silly."

"I'm sorry she mumbled"

"Don't worry about it, I left a few new DVDs by the telly, why don't you go and set one up while I clean up."

"Ok." She smiled grateful that he was going to take away the stomach churning food, and headed through to the living room.

When Michael returned from the kitchen with a cup of coffee for Connie, there were very few problems Connie didn't try to solve with coffee, and he thought it might help her to stay awake through the film, he saw that she had already fall asleep on the sofa, head buried in the cushion. Crouching down beside her and placing the coffee down on the side, he stroked her cheek and softly whispered "Connie, sweetheart?" she responded only to bury herself further into the sofa, "you are obviously more tired than I realised" sighed Michael as he gently lifted her off the sofa and carried her upstairs to bed.

After successfully changing her into a cotton nightie and removing her make up without waking her, Michael went back downstairs to finish the bottle of wine and watch the film alone, going upstairs to check on Connie every half an hour. When he did go to bed he made sure that he left both their bedroom doors open so he could hear if she was not ok, he had half considered getting into bed with her but thought that would probably not go down well when she woke in the morning, he also took Grace's baby monitor in with him, partly so that Connie would get a full night's rest and partly because, based on earlier, he was not convinced Connie would wake even if Grace was screaming like a banshee.

Connie awoke confused and disorientated, the last thing she could remember was sitting on the sofa, feeling sick, waiting for Michael to finish clearing up and she was pretty certain she had not had that much to drink. Before she could work out exactly how she had got changed and into bed, her stomach lurched and she found herself making a quick dash for the ensuite. Before long Michael was standing in the doorway, concerned look on his face offering her a glass of water.

"Thanks" she muttered still slumped on the floor, "what happened last night?" she croaked after a few minutes when he had joined her on the floor.

"You fell asleep on the sofa so I put you to bed."

"You undressed me?!" she confirmed not sure what response she wanted.

"Don't worry I didn't enjoy it one little bit" he said hoping this wouldn't land him in trouble, "Would have been much more fun if you were conscious!"

"I'm sure"

"How are you feeling, you're looking a little less green."

"Better, not so queasy. Must have been the prawn salad I had for lunch. What time is it?"

"Almost 7.30"

"Damn. I need to get ready for work!" she panicked, standing up a little to quickly and making herself dizzy.

"Whoa, no you don't. The only place you are going is bed." Michael said firmly as he grabbed hold of her.

"Get off me!" she snapped shaking him off, "I'm fine, and it's just a little food poisoning nothing I can't handle." He just looked at her pleadingly "look I have a really important meeting with Jayne Grayson this morning – I can't blow her off, she might give my funding to Ric!"

"Fine" he relented, "but you are not driving yourself to work, and I will pick you up and take you out for lunch at 1pm."

"I'm perfectly capable…"

"I know." He sighed, "just do it as a favour to me, I will drive myself mad with worry otherwise, and I couldn't possibly let you eat bad prawns from the staff canteen two days in a row."

"Fine" she gave in, "will you get out of my bathroom now so I can get ready!"

An hour and a half later, Connie entered her office relieved that she had managed to make it from the car to her seat without passing out, or throwing up, maybe Michael was right; she should not be anywhere other than bed at the moment. Just as she was composing herself Elliot stumbled through the door, Jac Naylor in tow, they seemed to be arguing yet again about Jac's determination to do more than she was ready for – the relationship reminded her a lot of her and Sam an couple of years ago, actually scratch that awful mental image.

"Ms Naylor, the answer is still no! Now get on and treat your patient" Elliot fumed. "Connie" he said more softly, "are you ok, you look dreadful, there's not much on today we can cover for you if you want."

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine."

"Are you sure, you are a funny shade of green?" Elliot was more concerned now he had got a decent look at her, a couple of weeks ago Sam had asked him to keep an eye on her and up until now he had just assumed she was tired from the demands of looking after an active toddler, but this looked a little worse.

" Just some bad prawns yesterday" she explained reluctantly, Elliot might be a good friend but she was not about to tell him that she had ruined a perfectly good romantic evening and spent the best part of this morning huddled over the toilet.

"I'm sure Darwin will be fine for one day Connie" Elliot argued.

"Elliot" she interrupted firmly, "just stop there, you are worse than M- Grace's nanny! I am only here for the morning for this meeting with Jayne Grayson, you wouldn't want Keller getting its hands on our funding would you?"

"Ok, but until then you stay here and do nothing more strenuous than paperwork, wouldn't want the patients to have another reason for calling you Dr Death!" Elliot conceded, he hated arguing with Connie, she was unbelievably stubborn and even when he won the argument he always had that sneaking feeling that it was only a tactical back down on her part that was going to cause him greater problems in the long term.

With Elliot safely dispatched to the ward Connie turned her attention back to the paper work she still had to finish before her meeting in an hour's time. As she stared at the paper in front of her, the words all started to blur into one, the room started to spin and she could no longer deny she was feeling extremely nauseous. Despite the blurred vision she managed to get to the staff loos in time and without attracting too much attention.

It was ten past ten and Jayne Grayson was pacing her office, fuming, Connie Beauchamp was ten minutes late for the meeting that she had insisted on, and she was ignoring her pager. Jayne was thoroughly fed up with the surgeons constantly assuming that they could ignore management when it suited them, she was tempted to withdraw all funding to surgical wards and see if that had any effect! She decided to try phoning the office one more time, and was surprised to get Elliot Hope instead.

"Elliot is Connie with you?"

"Nope – not here, is she not with you?" Elliot said munching on his salmon sandwich.

"No!" Jayne replied tensely.

"Oh, I'm sure she's on her way" Elliot said brightly, although his tone was suddenly changed when he noticed her notes for the meeting still on her desk, "Look Jayne I've got to go, I'll let you know if I see her." He put the phone down and rushed out of the office to the nurses station, "Ah, nurse Jackson have you seen Mrs Beauchamp this morning?"

"Not for half an hour or so –I thought she had some big important meeting with Miss Grayson?"

"Which way was she going – towards the ladies I think…"

"Right, come with me"

"Why?"

"I need you to check that she is not still in there" Elliot said, trying not to let just how worried he was. On entering the staff loos Donna found Connie flat out on the floor unconscious.

"Mr Hope" she called, "We're going to need a trolley," Elliot burst through the door, "She's breathing and she's got a pulse, so I'd say she just fainted…" Donna trailed. They got Connie up off the toilet and into a side room on Kellar, as all the ones on Darwin were in use, hooked her up to a drip and gave her some oxygen.

Connie blinked several times in quick succession, groggy and disorientated, she fidgeted and called out for "Michael" although it only came out as a whisper. This disturbed Elliot, who had been watching her intently, as he feared the worst that Connie had actually entered into an extra marital affair with Michael Spence of all people.

"No, Connie" he said softly, trying to rouse her further, "it's me Elliot, your in Holby City hospital, you fainted." He added soothingly desperately hoping that it really was nothing more serious than food poisoning.

"Elliot" Connie croaked, as she removed the oxygen mask, "I need to get out of here…. Jayne …. The funding… Grace … Michael" she attempted to explain.

"You are going nowhere" he stated firmly, replacing the oxygen mask, "until I am sure that you are ok."

"It's just bad prawns. I'm fine" she managed with a little more conviction.

"I've heard that one already Connie. You are staying put until I have your bloods back, don't panic about Grace I have already had Donna phone Sam he has already said he can take her for the night." He paused, giving her time to digest this information, "now I have a valve replacement waiting for me in theatre one, when that's done I will be back, hopefully with answers as to why you fainted. Until then I expect you to rest, and don't even think about sneaking off to the office; I have several nurses and members of security watching your every move." He concluded, hoping this would be enough to deter her from any sort of escape attempt. Fortunatly she soon drifted back to sleep, and he was able to leave her safe in the knowledge that she was being well watched.

When he returned to Keller Elliot headed straight for Ric Griffin and Michael Spence's office, where he hoped to find Connie's results safely kept from prying nurses. As he approached he could hear the two men having a rather animated discussion;

"Come on Michael, just let me tell her, who knows how long Elliot will be in theatre…"

"Because, Elliot specifically said not to tell her until he came back, it's not as though you telling her now is going to make much difference!"

"But I really, really want to"

"And you were the one who warned me off of getting too close to her!" retorted Michael.

Concerned by the tone of their voices Elliot made his presence known and walked into their office, "Is that Connie's test results?" he queried, half dreading the response.

"Um yes…" responded Ric like a naughty school boy as Michael handed them to Elliot.

"Right…" mused Elliot, "I suppose someone has to go and tell her" he concluded reluctantly.

"Please can I" begged Ric.

"I think not. You may just get way to much of kick out of this" replied Elliot wryly.

"You may want to wait" interrupted Michael, "Just until she's awake I mean, she's been pretty much comatose for the past hour, she obviously needs the rest" he added.

"Fine" finished Elliot, "I'll be in my office page me as soon as she stirs, and Ric don't you dare go in there with those results!"


	6. Chapter 6

Michael fidgeted with a bunch of flowers, whilst sitting impatiently on a bench outside the hospital; Connie was supposed to have met him more than ten minutes ago, and whilst he assumed that she was probably just running late, he could not help but worry, thinking once again how much happier he would have been had she stayed in bed. Ric was pacing the office, mulling over some patient notes when glancing out of the window he spotted Michael Beauchamp.

"Hmm" he said rather louder than he intended.

"What?" snapped Michael Spence, not impressed that Ric had disturbed him.

"Nothing"

"Well it must be something!"

"Just something interesting outside"

Curiousity getting the better of him Michael joined Ric at the window, "What? – I don't see anything, just a man sitting on a bench, granted a rather elaborate bunch of flowers, obviously trying to impress someone."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about!"

"Worried about the competition? I didn't even know you had your eye on anyone, let alone involved in any complicated love triangle!" exclaimed Michael, slightly impressed.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ric brushed aside the suggestion.

"Then why are you so bothered?"

"Because, that is Michael Beauchamp!"

"As in…"

"As in Connie Beauchamp's ex-husband."

"And why is that so surprising, plenty of divorced couples can behave civilly with each other – you should know all about that."

"Yeh – but not when they commit manslaughter and you have to send them to prison in order to salvage the remains of your own career."

"So you don't approve…"

"It's got nothing to do with approving, I'm simply concerned about the future of Holby!"

"Sure." Michael scoffed.

Maria Kendall was at the nurses station on Keller when she saw Mrs Beauchamp in the side room sitting up and starting to pull out the IV, she immediately paged Mr Hope, praying that he would arrive before she had to stop her – Mrs Beauchamp was scary at the best of times and she dreaded the idea of having to tell her what to do. Elliot arrived promptly on Keller, much to Maria's relief, but before he go to the side room, he was intercepted by Ric.

"Ric I already told you that you would get far too much enjoyment out of telling her."

"It's not that," he paused, "it's Michael" Elliot just looked blankly at him, "Beauchamp; he's outside the hospital, with a massive bunch of flowers."

"Oh, well I suppose that I will let her know." Elliot was relieved, at least that meant that the Michael she had mentioned earlier was her ex and not the slimy general surgeon. He was not really all that surprised, it had been fairly obvious to him ever since he had known Connie that she did love Michael, despite the fact that he clearly was not good enough for her. Seeing Connie creeping out of the side room, he hurried over before she escaped completely.

"Hey – I thought I told you to rest." He admonished.

"Elliot," she sighed "it is just a bit of food poisoning don't fuss!"

"Look let's try me being the doctor and you being a patient who collapsed the toilets not so long ago, and go back in here a minute," he soothed as he manoeuvred her back into the side room.

"Fine" she conceded, she was still feeling rough and did not have the energy to argue with him, allowing herself to be led back to the bed.

"Right," Elliot asserted, sliding the test results out of the envelope, "You do have food poisoning…" he started.

"Great" she said sarcastically, "can I go now?"

"Wait," he said holding her down, "your blood test also shows that you are pregnant." He added carefully.

Connie sat back, absorbing the information, _how could she be so stupid?_ She then turned a nasty shade of green, Elliot swiftly passes her a bowel, not wanting a repeat of the last time she was ill! When she was done, he took the bowl and handed it to a nurse to get rid of, and passed her a glass of water.

"Feeling better?" He asked softly, Connie nodded slowly in response, "so…" Elliot began, wondering the best way to tell her that her ex-husband was waiting outside the hospital "Michael is um outside."

"Oh."

"You don't sound surprised."

"He was taking me to lunch."

"Do you want me to go and get him?" Connie didn't respond, "Connie? Have you taken him back?" Elliot was determined to get some answers, if only because having Michael Beauchamp hanging around outside the hospital was going upset someone.

Eventually she answered, "not exactly, but it has been nice – having another grown up around."

"So do you want to see him?"

"I suppose I have to."

"You don't have to," Elliot emphasised.

"It's fine I had better get it over with."

"Ok, but you have to stay put until we get back, deal?"

"Fine." She stropped petulantly.

As he approached, Elliot realised that he did not really know much about Michael, sure he had heard all the hospital gossip, and he knew that Connie had loved him enough to consider moving to Sweden, but apart from that, he knew very little. He cleared his throat;

"Michael Beauchamp?"

"Yes" he answered hesitantly.

"I'm Elliot Hope, CT consultant, I work with Connie." He explained.

"Right?"

"She collapsed earlier,"

"Oh god is she ok" Michael panicked as a million things ran through his mind, "I knew she should have stayed in bed today!" he exclaimed.

"You're living together!" exclaimed Elliot, Connie had barely suggested that anything could be going on with her and Michael.

"Well, not exactly – she is letting me use the spare room…" Michael explained, not sure why he felt he had to, and slightly annoyed about the waste of time.

"I see," said Elliot, dubious about how that could work, "Well anyway she wants to see you."

"Ok"

"But no upsetting her – understand!" Elliot instructed forcefully.

"Of course not, why did she collapse?"

"You'll have to ask her" Michael looked dumbstruck, "Well you're not married anymore so…" Elliot trailed off as they headed to Kellar.

In the short walk to Connie's side room, Michael imagined all sorts of dreadful things that could have happened to Connie, and when he saw her he was not reassured at all; she was deathly pale and looked extremely worried and the immediately leading Michael to believe that she had some sort of cancer. He rushed to her bedside, while Elliot stood nervously at the door.

"Hi" he started nervously, before plucking up the courage to speak, "look Connie whatever it is we can get through it – none of this silly dating business, just you and me against the world like before,"

"Michael" she interrupted quietly.

"I'll get you the best possible care, at the most luxurious hospital you can imagine,"

"Michael" she shouted, "it's just food poisoning, I'll be fine in a couple of days."

"Oh so why do you look so bl**dy terrified?" he said with a mixture of relief and annoyance.

"The blood test also showed that I'm pregnant."

"Oh" he said stunned, as he sat down in the chair, that was certainly not what he had expected, "well Connie that's … great?" he tried, she certainly did not seem to think it was, "isn't it?" he tried again.

"Don't be so stupid Michael," she sighed "of course it's not great, things are far too complicated as it is."

"Well they don't need to be" he soothed, inside he was furious; she had just referred to their baby as nothing more than a complication.

"You're right" she said firmly, and Michael breathed a sigh of relief, "we are going to stop living in a time warp; you will move out and get a place of your own and we will finally behave like a real divorced couple."

Stunned Michael stared at her open mouthed, "you're dumping me?" he confirmed, "because you're pregnant? Or because you can't deal with your emotions?" he asked angrily. He instantly regretted it, as she turned awfully green and covered her mouth, thinking quickly he handed her a bowl and rubbed her back soothingly for the next five minutes. When she was finally done, he took the bowl from her and handed her back the glass of water, "Come on, you don't need to worry about all this now we have ages to figure everything out".

"Ok" she said weakly, "but you stay in the spare room, and one slip up Michael and you will be out of there faster than you can say 'cardiac arrest'"

"Ok" he breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that this is was as good a deal that he was likely to get at this moment. "You are ok?" he added tentatively, she just looked quizzically at him, "about the baby, I mean" he clarified.

"I will be" she said slowly, "can we just not talk about it right now?"

"Ok" he agreed, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Could you perhaps go and find out if I'm allowed to go home?"

"Are you sure?" she just glared at him, "ok, ok" he said holding his hands up, and leaving the side room. He found Elliot stood at the nurses' station, deep in conversation with Ric.

"Is everything ok?" Elliot asked.

"Well, she's exhausted, but asking to go home?"

"I don't think" started Ric.

"Ric" interrupted Elliot, "aren't you supposed to be in theatre?" Ric skulked off, "she can go home, as long as there is someone there to look after her?"

"Of course" nodded Michael.

"And if she gets any worse, or still can't keep anything down by Sunday, you bring her straight back in."

"Absolutely" Michael agreed vigorously. Elliot brought Connie's things down from her office, and Michael helped her out to the car, back to the house and up to bed, fortunately Sam had already come and collected Grace so that avoided a potentially awkward situation.


	7. Chapter 7

To Michael's surprise Connie had managed spend most of the weekend resting (well she had only phoned Sam six times to check on Grace – which she assured him was an improvement), and she was definitely feeling better and threatening to hunt out whoever was responsible for serving dodgy prawns in the hospital. While she was curled up the sofa with a tub of vanilla ice cream, Michael had been dispatched to Sainsbury's to buy stomach friendly food, and give her some peace and quiet, now that she no longer had her head down the toilet, Michael's constant fussing was getting rather annoying.

By the time Michael returned Connie had finished the ice cream and was asleep on the sofa with a film on in the background, Michael switched the TV off, and covered her with a blanket, before unpacking the shopping. When she was still sound asleep two hours later Michael heated up some tomato soup, all she had eaten in the last 24 hours was vanilla ice cream, granted a lot of it, but Michael had severe doubts about it's nutritional value. Placing the steaming mug of soup on the coffee table, Michael gently roused Connie.

"Sweetheart, it's 6.30." She just groaned and buried further into the sofa, "how are you feeling?"

"Tired" she mumbled trying to ignore him.

"I know, but do you think you could try to eat some tomato soup?" she continued to ignore him, "Connie, please just a little bit, as soon as you do you can go up to bed."

"Fine" she grumbled, "will it also make you go away?" sitting up and taking the mug of soup, although she would never admit it, the soup did make her feel a little better, and she thought she may have trouble persuading Michael and Elliot that she was fit to work, if she had only eaten vanilla ice cream.

"Feeling better?" Michael grinned, noticing more colour in cheeks while she finished the soup.

"Hmm a bit, I might just go to bed; got a busy day tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" said Michael, dreading the answer.

"Well Sam is dropping Grace off, on his way to work, then I have a million and one things to catch up on at work…" she trailed.

"You're not thinking of going to work are you?!"

"Well of course"

"No Connie I really don't think that is a good idea."

"Well it's not up to you" she snapped, "look I missed most of Friday, and I have Tuesday off."

"Ok, but don't you dare push it, no operating, and if you are not home by five, I am going to come and get you!" Michael said as sternly as he could.

When Sam had dropped Grace off at Connie's that morning, it only increased his concerns; it had taken barely 30seconds, Connie had said that she was running late for work, and then asked him to meet her for lunch to discuss 'something important'. Ever since then he had been obsessing over what it could be, and his thoughts kept returning to the shocking number of empty bottles he had stumbled on a couple of weeks ago, and how jumpy she had been. Grace seemed perfectly happy and contented, for the time being, but if Connie had some sort of problem he was not convinced that she would continue to be, of course there is no way that she would hand Grace over to him permanently without a fight – and that would not be good for Grace.

Before he had got as far as contacting a lawyer, or reporting Connie for neglect, it was lunch time and he was meeting her out the front of the hospital.

"Come on let's go somewhere other than here," she said "this place gave me food poisoning last week" she explained.

"Right, ok." Sam agreed following her, surprised that she was sticking to the food poisoning excuse. When they were sitting in a nice little café with paninis and coffee, "So you had something you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

"Yes, and it is probably something I should have told you sooner, I just didn't know how to" Connie babbled.

"Well go on…" Sam nudged, amused by how un-Connie like she was behaving.

"Well a couple of weeks ago, you might remember – he weekend I was…"

"Hung over"

"I was going to say disorganised, but yes well, it's like this" she took deep breath, "Michael came back."

"As in ex-husband Michael"

"Yes, look I didn't know he was coming,"

"Are you back together – is that what you're saying?" asked Sam, not sure if he should be relieved that she was not a raging alcoholic, or angry that she had found moved her ex husband in as a replacement Daddy for Grace.

"We're taking it really slowly, I promise, we are both being really careful to make sure that nobody, most importantly Grace, gets hurt."

"So is he living with you?"

"Well it is sort of still half his house, but he is staying in the spare room, Sam I promise you Grace is your daughter and I have no intention of replacing you in her life, but if you make a fuss about Michael then things really will get even more complicated,"

"It's fine Connie, I'm just relieved that it's nothing too serious, I didn't seriously expect you to be a nun for the next 18 years, I'm just surprised that's all."

"So you're ok with this?" she had expected more of a fight.

"Well if I ever want to see Grace again I guess I have to be, but it would have been nice to know a bit sooner."

"Ok, well thanks, we need to be getting back I think."

The next evening Sam was tidying up, getting ready for a date, when he found one of Grace's soft toys, and decided to pop round with it. It was just an excuse, the same one he'd used many times, to go round to Connie's and see Grace, just before bedtime. Unfortunately he got held up on the road behind a serious accident, and arrived well past Grace's bedtime. He continued anyway, hoping that perhaps Grace had been a little terror and was still running round the house. He knocked on the door and waited patiently, but it was not Connie who answered; it was Michael.

"Hello," started Michael, he vaguely recognised Sam, but felt slightly uncomfortable talking to him.

"Hi, I um found this" he started, waving the toy in the air, "I thought I could come in give it to Grace, read her a story?"

"She's asleep" stated Michael bluntly.

"Right well, I'll just give this to Connie"

"You can leave it with me"

"Well I um need to have a word, about the weekend."

"She's not here!"

"What, where is she?" Sam incredulous, he had not minded Connie moving on and being with Michael, but if she needed someone to babysit he should have been first in line,

"Just out,"

"Well where, she can't just go out and leave our daughter, whenever she feels like it!"

"She's not, she left her with the nanny, but the nanny had a phone call – some family emergency, so as Grace was asleep I said she could go."

"Right, well maybe I should just wait until she gets back."

"No" said Michael rather too quickly, "I don't know how long she will be.

"That's fine I can wait."

"I'm sure you have better things to do?"

"Nothing is more important than Grace!" Sam was now more determined to stay, something was not right and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Grace is fine, I will tell Connie you called round."

"That's fine I will either wait out here or you can invite me in."

"Fine come in wait in the living room, but when she does get in she won't want to talk." Michael conceded.

As they walked through to the living room, Sam bombarded Michael with questions about where Connie was, when she would be back, and why she was out, none of which Michael answered, until he eventually snapped;

"Look, if she has not told you where she is then it really is not my place to, now sit down, shut up and don't you dare interrogate her when she gets in." Truthfully Michael was concerned that she was still out but knew that he had to give her, some space, there was no point phoning her as her mobile would be off, and if he went to find her she would run away.


	8. Chapter 8

_Fifteen years ago…_

_Connie blinked, adjusting to the light streaming in through the kitchen window, she was lying on the floor, surrounded by glass, her hand reached for her pregnant bump to make sure it was still there, her head throbbed and she couldn't quite remember what happened the night before; all she could remember coming in to find Jason in a bad mood. She glanced at the clock on the oven and saw that she only had an hour until she was supposed to be on shift, struggling to her feet she made her way to the bathroom to clean up the cut on her forehead, brush her teeth and catch the bus to work._

_Michael about to start his ward round and he was short one SHO, Connie Chase; unquestionably one of the department's most promising young surgeons and a good friend but, why on earth she and her partner had started a family right now was beyond him, nonetheless this was the first time that she had been late. A minute later he saw her charging round the corner, he could not help but marvel at how hot she looked despite being almost six months pregnant._

_"Miss Chase, nice of you to join us."_

_"Sorry, the um bus was late" she explained, it was almost the truth, she had missed her bus and had to catch the next one, but there was no way that she was about to let her boss think that she could not cope with her training and the baby._

_"You've cut your head" he observed, "how did that happen?" a note of concern in his voice._

_"I walked into the cupboard door" she snapped defensively._

_"Looks painful, do you want me to take a look at it?"_

_"No, it's fine." She snapped again._

_By the end of the day, Michael had several complaints about Connie, both from staff and patients, and called her into his office at the end of the day._

_"Miss Chase, I have a file full here of complaints against you from today, what do you have to say for yourself?"_

_"I'm sorry, it won't happen again"_

_"Dam right it won't happen again, I don't want sorrys I want an explanation" he shouted, she just stared at the floor, "look maybe CT is just a bit too much pressure for you at the moment," he was still on a trial period as clinical lead, the last thing he needed was a distracted SHO, making mistakes left right and centre, even if she did make him smile._

_"I'm sorry" she sniffed, and it was then that Michael realised that she was holding back tears, that was not what he had expected, the Connie Chase he knew would have fought him all the way. His mind drifted back to the cut on her head, her uncharacteristic jumpiness and the day's mistakes and he began to realise that maybe it was not a cupboard door. _

_"Connie, why don't we sit over here?" he said softly, steering her towards the sofa, "what happened to your face?"_

_"I told you" she sniffed_

_"I don't believe you" he stated._

_"I can't remember" she said quietly._

_"Well what do you remember?" he asked evenly, even though on the inside he was terrified of what she might say._

_"I came home, and I was late, because I had stayed to observe that heart transplant on Edgar Williams, and the flat was really quiet, and J-" she stopped gasping for breath._

_"Hey, hey it's ok" Michael said as reassuringly as he could, putting his arm around, "just tell me in your own time"_

_"Jason, he was sitting in the dark, with an empty bottle of whisky, and, and I can't remember anything else…" she broke down in his arms, in floods of tears._

_Rubbing her back, Michael held her tightly for a few minutes until her sobs quietened, "what do you remember next?" _

_"Waking up on the kitchen floor this morning" she said quietly, finally accepting what must have happened to her last night._

_"Ok, we have get you and baby checked out right away." Said Michael firmly, trying to take control of the situation, he could not believe she had managed to keep this from everyone all day._

_"No" she pleaded, "Please, Michael no, I can't not yet."_

_"Connie we need to make sure that you are both ok, it will be fine I promise" he knew he should not promise anything, but the sooner she was checked out the better. She just shook her head, "Connie look I will call ahead, get you a nice quiet side room no-one but, you, me and the obstetrician needs to know" he said hoping that would talk her round._

_"I said no" she screamed, sounding much more vulnerable than she had intended._

_"Ok, ok" he panicked, both for her and her baby, "can I examine you both in here?" _

_"There's no point." She said flatly._

_"Connie, I'm trying to help, but you're not making it easy" he sighed, reaching for his stethoscope._

_"Please don't" she begged._

_"Look I just want to check baby's heartbeat… please?"_

_"You don't need to." She snapped. Michael sat back down and waited for an explanation, "there isn't one, he wasn't moving at all this morning, and he is always really active in the morning, so I tried with my stethoscope, that's why I was late." She broke down in tears._

_Not knowing what to do, Michael held her tightly, trying desperately to make her feel safe. Eventually, once she had calmed down, or simply exhausted himself, he spoke carefully, "Connie you know that I have to take you down to maternity", she nodded reluctantly, "Right, well I am going to call down and make sure they have a nice quiet room for you, then as soon as you're ready we can go down." He said sounding far more in control than he felt and letting go of her to get to the phone on the desk._

_Connie was completely numb, her eyes were sore from crying, her mouth was dry and scratchy and she knew that it was all going to get a hell of a lot worse. She was sitting on the bed in her side room in maternity with no real memory of how she had got there, Michael was just outside demanding a consultant immediately, it was the end of the day; the midwife who had booked her in was definitely not impressed that she had waited until knocking off time before she came down. A few minutes later she could see Michael talking to a consultant outside, normally she would have been furious that he had taken it upon himself to talk for her, but nothing mattered anymore. _

_ The consultant, a Mr Spencer, then came in and prodded her for a few minutes, he had been talking her through what he was doing, and although she understood what he was saying, none of it seemed to be sticking in her mind. Then he wheeled in an ultrasound machine, much to her dread and insisted on confirming what she had known all day; her baby boy was dead. The world stopped for Connie, although she had known seeing the image of her lifeless baby on the screen brought her world crashing down._

_"Connie, Connie?" Michael was trying to get her attention, "did you hear Mr Spencer?"_

_"What? Um yes – my baby's dead – big surprise!" she snapped bitterly, it was not really fair on poor Michael, she hardly knew him really and yet he had been so nice over the last couple of hours._

_"Well you have two options," began Mr Spencer, with a professional ease, that made it apparent he dealt with this on a daily basis, "you can either go home, and wait for labour to begin naturally in the next two weeks, or we can induce you."_

_"I want to be induced." Replied Connie without a thought._

_"Ok I can do that for you first thing in the morning"_

_"No I want it done now." _

_"Connie" Michael tried to reason._

_"Look, it is late at night, you are clearly exhausted so I am not confident that you could endure labour at this point." Finished the obstetrician._

_"I won't be able to sleep." She argued petulantly._

_"Yes you will, especially after I prescribe you a strong sedative." He said firmly, there was no way he wanted to be up all night, "perhaps you get her some overnight things from the shop?" he suggested to Michael._

_Then they both left the room, and Connie was left alone with her thoughts, spinning around and around in her head, faster and faster. By the time Michael came back, she was curled up in a ball, sobbing violently._

_Walking back into her room, Michael's heart wrenched at the scene before him, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling her too him, she was cold and shivering and he felt completely helpless. After a while, when her sobs had slowed, probably more through exhaustion than from anything he had done, he held her up, slightly away from him and made eye contact with her._

_"Would you like something to eat? Or do you just want to go to bed?"_

_"I don't think I can eat."_

_"Ok, I got you a nightie from the shop, it's probably too big, but I thought that it would be more comfortable than what you're wearing or a nylon hospital gown," he offered._

_"Thanks, I'm sure it's fine." She said numbly._

_"Do you want me to leave," he offered, she shook her head, fearful of being left alone, "Ok", he stared at the ground but could not help but notice she was struggling, obviously in a lot more pain than she had let on, "would you like some help?"_

_"Thanks" she mumbled, embarrassed that she could not even dress herself anymore._

_Michael tried to hide his shock at the amount of bruising over her body, his blood boiled; it was alien to him that anyone could do this to anyone, he wanted more than anything to storm out of there and beat her boyfriend to a pulp. He knew of course that would not help, right now she needed support, not some cocky heart surgeon adding to the problem. It then occurred to him that they may be someone better placed to help her._

_"Do you want me to call anyone?" he offered, once she was changed._

_"No, please I really don't want anyone to know" she begged, "I'm um going to go to the loo"_

_"Ok, I'll go and sort you out something help you sleep" _

_Michael was ready with the sleeping pills when Connie returned, he helped her back into the bed and handed her the tablets and some water, she just stared at them._

_"Connie, what's wrong? I really think you need to get some rest" said Michael, concerned._

_"Will you still be here?" she asked nervously._

_"What do you mean?" _

_"In the morning when I wake up?"_

_"Of course, I am not going anywhere" he emphasised. Reassured that she would be safe, Connie took the tablets, Michael sat down next to her and held her hand and stroked her hair until she fell asleep._

_The next morning, when Connie started to stir, Michael stuck his head out of the door and asked a porter to fetch them some toast, orange juice and coffee; he was fairly certain that she had not eaten a thing in well over 24 hours and hoped that if the food was there she would not be able refuse it. As she stirred more he sat down next to her, and stroked her hand._

_"Connie?" he questioned as she opened her eyes and focussed on him, "how are you feeling?" as soon as the words left his mouth they felt empty._

_"How do you think" she snapped, "I'm sorry" she knew he was only trying to help, and by the look of him he had been there all night. Just then the orderly porter returned with the breakfast._

_"I asked him to bring us some breakfast – I hope that's ok" Michael explained._

_"It's fine, I'm actually feeling quite hungry" she replied, "oh no is that wrong?" she panicked._

_"No, of course not" Michael reassured. _

_The next few hours were the worst of Michael's life, just watching Connie go through excruciating emotional and physical pain, he felt so helpless holding her hand and rubbing her back through each contraction. The labour and delivery were relatively straight forward and it was not long before the midwife was offering Connie a tiny fluffy bundle. Connie just looked to Michael, exhausted, but with a look of complete trust that he knew he could never forget._

_"It's up to you, if you want to wait a bit that's fine, but I think you need to see him." He offered, hoping he was doing the right thing._

_"Ok." She whispered and the midwife placed the bundle in her arms, she just stared dumbly at it, not really registering what had happened._

_"Right, I'm all done here, I'll be back in a bit Connie," said the midwife, loudly to make sure that she got through, "Mr Beauchamp, I think it's time you went and got Connie a cup of tea."_

_"Can't?" Michael began, he really did not want to leave Connie alone._

_"No you need to." The midwife interrupted as she forced him out of the door._

_"Look, promised Connie I wouldn't leave her" Michael argued._

_"She needs to this on her own, you can go in there in ten minutes and not a moment sooner." She said firmly, before softening and adding, "if she needs you she can press the call button."_

_Connie continued to stare at the tiny baby in her arms in silence for a few minutes after the midwife and Michael had left the room. None of it felt real to her, the last 48 hours had been a complete blur, the only thing was sure of, for the first time since she had found out she was pregnant, was that she loved her baby with all her heart, and nothing would be the same again. As she held the cold bundle close she whispered, "I'm so, so sorry," as tears started streaming down her face._

_It was just then that Michael walked back in slowly and offered the tea, "I don't like tea" she sobbed._

_"Can I get you anything else?"_

_"My baby back" she sobbed._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"It's not your fault, it's mine, I'm the one that failed."_

_Michael gasped, "Connie this is not your fault, look at me, you have done nothing wrong, do you understand?"_

_"But I…"_

_"But nothing. This is all Jason's fault, I called the police, while you were sleeping earlier, he's been arrested, he can't hurt you anymore."_

_"It's too late" she whispered, "it's not fair"_

_"I know" he sat next to her on the bed and put his arm around protectively._

_"I just want it to all be over" she sobbed leaning into him as he rocked her gently, until she cried herself to sleep, still clutching the dead baby. _

_As Michael gently lay Connie back down on the bed, he took the baby from her arms and placed him in the plastic cot and crept off upstairs to the ward to get her things from her locker and his from his office, he had been told that as soon as she wanted to leave she could, as long as he would around to look after her, and guessing that she would want to be out of there as soon as she woke, he thought it was best to be prepared. There was no way that he was about to let her go back to own house, having no idea what sort of state it was in, so he rang his sister and asked her to go and let herself into his flat, tidy it up and make up the spare room, as well as get some food in. _

_The next few weeks were a blur to Connie, her whole world had been turned upside down; she buried her baby, moved out of Jason's house and got her own flat, and had even got a job at another hospital, still as a CT SHO but at a hospital where the entire nursing staff did not expect her to break down at every turn. Through it all Michael had been there, holding her hand, cooking her dinner, helping her pack, making her laugh and even helping her transfer hospitals. In truth she did not know how she would have coped without him, and had no idea how she could possibly repay him, not only for everything he had done and continued to do, but for restoring her faith in human goodness. Equipped with a new wardrobe, a new haircut she was determined to be strong and in control at all times, never again would anyone get close enough to hurt her, except perhaps Michael – he was immune to the barriers she put up to protect herself._


	9. Chapter 9

Michael was sitting uncomfortably in the living room with Sam, they were watching a Champions League football match, that neither of them were interested in, but it did mean that they did not have to talk. It was approaching 9pm and although Michael had been worried about Connie all day, he was more so now that she was so late, he hoped it was just that she had got stuck in traffic coming back from London. He also really wished that Sam would give up and go home, the last thing that Connie would want when she did come in was being subjected to an interrogation.

"Tea?" Michael offered, it was clear Sam was going no where.

"Sure." Sam replied nervously, "Thanks."

While they were sipping the teas, Connie finally arrived home, opening the door quietly and headed straight upstairs without hesitating. Sam immediately leapt up.

"Give her a minute" commanded Michael.

"Aren't you worried?" spat Sam.

"Yes, but just wait and see if she comes down first."

After a few minutes, and still no sign of Connie, Sam lost patience and headed up the stairs followed by Michael. They found Connie standing in Grace's room, leaning over the cot, just watching her daughter sleep, she span round hearing someone at the door, and jumped to see that it was Sam and Michael.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed at Sam.

"I brought round a toy she left at mine and you weren't here, I was worried so I waited" he stated, waiting for an explanation.

"What have you told him?" she begged Michael.

"Nothing Connie, I promise," he emphasised, "right Sam, you've seen Connie she's in one piece, its time to go now." He showed a reluctant Sam the door and then went straight back upstairs to Connie, who was still staring at Grace. Coming up behind her and wrapping his arms round her waist he whispered, "I was worried about you?"

"Sorry, traffic."

"It's ok. You can't spend the whole night staring at her,"

"She's so precious," she whispered, not daring to take her eyes of off Grace.

"I know," he paused, "Connie if you want to talk? About anything?"

"I'm going to bed" she stated, pulling away from him and hurrying out of the room.

Michael woke early next morning to sound of someone crashing around downstairs, glancing at the clock and seeing that it was still 5.45, he rolled out of bed and grabbed the nearest heavy object, a can of deodorant, and crept downstairs to face the intruder. Having expected to find a couple of Hoodies doing a bad job of disconnecting the DVD player, he was stunned to see Connie in the kitchen sorting through the cupboards and a sleepy looking Grace in her high chair.

"Connie?" he said getting her attention.

"Hmm,"

"What are you doing?"

"Do you know we have tins of beans that went out of date in 2005?"

"No, but it does not keep me awake at night!"

"I've been meaning to sort through them for ages, and madam woke me up and wouldn't go back to sleep, so we came downstairs."

"She looks pretty tired to me," Michael stated, as he put down his can of deodorant, and took a can out of her hand, "so why don't you both go back to bed?"

"Well I'm up now, and I can't leave the job unfinished!"

"Yes you can. Connie?"

"No I need to finish this,"

"No!" he almost shouted, "You need to talk" he said exasperated, last night he may have been prepared to let her avoid things, but finding her rearranging the cupboards before dawn, made him more determined.

"Please don't." Connie begged, Michael edged closer to her, "I can't," she whispered, as he put his arm round her.

"You don't have to put on a brave face for me,"

"It's supposed to get easier" she sobbed, breaking down and leaning into him. Supporting her, he lead her through to the living room, "Yesterday, went to his grave, it's been 15 years and it still felt like it all happened yesterday" she wailed.

"I know." He held her tightly and rubbed her back as she continued to sob. He rocked her gently for about an hour, her sobs subsided and she slipped into an uneasy doze.

By now Grace was fully awake, and wondering why nobody had fed her yet, she bashed the table and shouted "Mama!" as loudly as she could. Eventually Michael appeared at the door, he was not mummy but maybe he could sort of breakfast, "hungy" she whined at him.

"Ok, Grace, how about some toast?" Michael offered trying to quieten her. Unfortunately Grace's idea of amusing herself was to use the table in front of her as drum, and it was not long before this roused Connie, who walked tentatively into the kitchen to see Michael buttering Grace's toast. "How are you feeling?" he asked placing the toast in front of Grace.

"Better, thanks,"

"Do you want to go up to bed? I can keep an eye on Grace until the nanny arrives"

"No, I need to go to work soon" she sighed.

"I can call you in sick if you want?"

"And say what? 'sorry Connie can't come to work because she decided to have an emotional breakdown at 6am today' I can't see that going down too well, anyway I really don't want to spend the day at home feeling miserable for myself"

"Ok, but take it easy" he put some more toast in the toaster and made them some tea and coffee.

"Hmm,"

"Connie I mean it" he said placing the toast and coffee down in front of her.

"Thanks." She smiled, gratefully sipping the coffee and digging into the toast before hurrying off upstairs to get ready.

When Connie eventually arrived at work, she began to wish that she had taken the day off; Jac Naylor and Joseph Byrne were arguing over the theatre list, Chrissie Williams was flirting with a doctor from another ward and Elliot was no-where to be seen. "Sister Williams!" she barked, "do you not have patients to attend to? And you – do you have a reason to be on this ward? Thought not!" Turning to Joseph and Jac, she snatched the theatre list off them, "For the last time there is no changing the theatre list, and if I catch you two so much as squabbling about the last twix bar in the vending machine both of you can wave good bye to your careers." With that she stormed into her office.

As usual Elliot was running late, as he waited for the lift, donut in one hand, coffee in the other, Ric came and stood along side him.

"It's not too late to turn round and go home!" Ric said.

"And why would I do that?"

"From what I hear from Donna Jackson, everyone on Darwin is treading on eggshells at the moment."

"Any particular reason?"

"Only the usual – Cruella De Beachamp got up on the wrong side of bed, breathing is now punishable by death" Ric chuckled.

"I think I'll take my chances" Elliot smiled, "besides if she is scaring the patients to death I may be needed to revive them. Thanks for the heads up anyway" he called as he entered the lift, and shoved the rest of the donut into his mouth, if Connie really was in a bad mood, he had better keep the office clear of crumbs. Walking onto Darwin, it was immediately obvious that the staff had already been terrorised by Connie, at least this meant that everything was running at maximum efficiency, even if it was a little bit less fun.

On entering their office he saw her sat at her immaculate desk, staring intently at the computer screen, "morning" he said cheerfully.

"Hmm,"

"How was your day off?"

"Fine"

"Good. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" she sighed turning away from the computer screen.

"There's a whole ward of staff and patients out there that would beg to disagree" he said concerned, "you look exhausted by the way" he added.

"Yes well Grace had me up at 5 am this morning, now I've got loads to be getting on with, and I think it's your turn to referee our registrars." With that she picked up some notes and went to start her ward round.

By the end of the day Connie was still in the office working on a paper, when Elliot came back from surgery, "We really need to do something about that Ms Naylor and Mr Byrne – before a patient actually dies while during one of their petty fights" he sighed despairingly.

"Hmm I'll have a chat to them tomorrow" Connie replied, "I'm just off home." She explained.

"Good, got plans tonight?"

"No why?"

"Well you're leaving on time"

"Could it not just be that I want to go home and spend some time with my daughter?"

"So Michael's not taking you out then?"

"No" she said bluntly, "not that it's any of your business" she added.

"But everything's ok? Between you two?"

"Yes it's fine" she sighed as she put on her coat and headed to the door, "see you tomorrow Elliot." She said leaving the office without giving very much away.


	10. Chapter 10

It was 2am when Connie was woken suddenly by a loud crash from outside, sitting bolt up right she realised it was a thunderstorm outside. Creeping out of bed, she tiptoed along the corridor to check on Grace. Once she was satisfied that Grace was blissfully unaware of the raging thunderstorm outside, she headed downstairs to get a glass of water, when she noticed Michael's light on and could here the television blazing and pushed gently on the door to see if he was also awake

"Connie is that you?"

"Yes" she said nervously, stepping into the spare room to see Michael sat on the bed watching television, "I um was checking on Grace when I saw your light on" she explained.

"Do you want to join me?" he offered, "it's just a trashy late night film, but it drowns out the storm."

"Thanks, I wasn't really looking forward to going back to bed," she said joining him on the bed, "I even half hoped the storm would wake Grace up and that would give me something to do." She admitted.

"No such luck" he smiled, "maybe the next one won't be such a good sleeper" he joked.

"Ha," she scoffed, "just wait until our baby's born and you have to spend half the night rocking a screaming brat back to sleep!"

"I will love every second of it!"

"Sure, I'll remind of this conversation in one years time!"

"We'll be fine Connie" he promised

"You and the baby, or you and me?" she asked as she leant up against him.

"Both" he said confidently, as he put his arm around her, "Connie you're freezing! Get under the covers before you catch pneumonia!" he instructed, pulling her closer.

"Just don't go getting any ideas"

"Would I ever?" he feigned insult, as they snuggled down to watch the film.

As the credits rolled, Michael looked down at Connie, who was struggling to keep her eyes open, "I think the storm is easing up now, do you want to go back to bed and get some sleep?"

"Too tired" she mumbled, "can I just stay here?"

"Of course, I'll just turn the light off" by the time he had slipped back into bed Connie was almost sound asleep, "I love he whispered" as he kissed her softly.

"Love you" she mumbled in her sleep as she cuddled up to him.

When Michael stirred next morning, he instinctively reached out for Connie, only she was not there, for a split second he feared that he had dreamed the whole thing, but quickly concluded that if it had been a dream they would have made mad, passionate love before falling asleep. At first he worried that she had regretted falling asleep and had gone back to her own bed, and then he heard the distinct sound of someone throwing up, coming from the bathroom. He went downstairs and poured her a glass of water, returned upstairs and gently pushed open the bathroom door, revealing Connie hunched over the toilet bowel, "morning sickness?"

"What do you think?" she snapped, sitting back and flushing the toilet.

"Sorry, I brought you some water" he said sitting down and handed it to her.

"Thanks" she took and few tentative sips and breathed deeply, "sorry I didn't mean to snap."

"That's ok, are you feeling better?"

"Hmm, a bit, what's the time?"

"About 7am"

"Time to be getting up then" she sighed.

"You don't have to, be a rebel and take the day off"

"Michael, if I take the day off every time I get a bit of morning sickness I might never go to work!"

"Fine" he sulked, "just don't work too hard"

"Sure, now get out of here" as she shooed him out of the bathroom.

Despite the unpleasant bout of morning sickness, Connie had had a fairly good morning, after she had showered and dressed she managed to get Grace up and fed without any tantrums and was sitting the living room floor with Grace playing with the farmhouse animals set. Connie was rather proud watching Grace correctly identify the different animals and their sounds, she was trying to ignore the fact that her daughter was currently making the cow eat all the animals – an explanation of the risks of BSE and CJD would take too long this early in the morning. When Sarah the nanny did turn up, only two minutes late for once, Connie let her in and went to get her shoes and coat on while Grace showed Sarah what animal the cow would eat next.

Coming down the stairs, all set for work, she kissed Grace on the cheek and said, "bye bye sweetpea, mummy's off to work now", Grace's face fell her bottom lip quivered, the farmhouse animals forgotten she burst into tears and grabbed onto Connie's legs.

Sobbing hysterically Grace cried "No mama noooooo!!!!!!!" over and over.

Dumbstruck Connie lifted her up, this had the effect of quietening Grace, she still clung onto her mother with a vice like grip.

"Sweetheart what's the matter?"

"No go" Grace sniffed.

"But sweetheart I have to go to work," Grace just tightened her grip and buried her head in Connie's shoulder, "you like Sarah don't you? She's going to take you to the park later" Connie tried looking helplessly at Sarah and mouthing "did something happen yesterday?" at her.

Sarah shook her head, Grace was usually a perfectly well behaved little girl, and unlike all the other staff from the agency Sarah was able to get along with Mrs Beauchamp without having a nervous breakdown.

"Grace I have to go" Connie said sternly, trying to pull her daughter off her. This only resulted in more histrionics from Grace, "how about I come home for lunch Grace?"

"Noooooooooooo!" she wailed, Connie looked at the time, if she did not leave now then she was going to be late.

"Right" she said sighing, "you are both going to have to come to work with me," this finally calmed Grace down, "but it is going to be very boring Grace!" Grace did not care, she had won this battle, "Sarah you are going to have to follow me to the hospital in your car, then as soon as she gets bored you can take her home."

Strolling onto the ward, carrying a puffy eyed Grace and being followed by Sarah, with Connie's bag and Grace's things, Connie was trying not to attract too much attention and look as professional as possible. When she reached the office Elliot was already there, not a good sign; she must have been really late.

"Morning" Elliot chirped, "Oh I see we have a guest" he said noticing Grace, "Nothing wrong is it?" he added, taking in Grace's puffy eyes, "Nanny trouble?"

"No everything's fine – madam refused to let me go to work." She sighed, "I have brought the nanny," she added turning around to see that she had lost Sarah, sticking her head out of the door "Sarah, in here!" she instructed, frustrated that Donna Jackson had already cornered her. "I hope you don't mind, I thought we could swap today – you take my theatre list and I'll keep an eye on the ward and catch up on paperwork? Hopefully she'll get bored soon and Sarah can take her home."

"That's fine, they can be quite demanding at that age" Elliot sympathised.

"Well trust me this is not going to happen again. She will get bored here and tomorrow she will be perfectly happy to stay at home." Connie said confidently as she put Grace down on the floor and found her plastic farm animals to play with.

"Well Grace, it's lovely to have you with us" Elliot smiled, "Hey Grace – would you like to play with this?" he waved a stethoscope at her.

"Elliot – no" Connie started but Grace had already got hold of it.

"That's a stethoscope Grace, it's what Mummy uses to make people better"

"Shouldn't you be on your way to theatre Elliot?" Connie suggested, before Elliot could give Grace anything else to play with.

"Of course, on my way – see you later Grace" he chirped as he left the office.

"Right I need to go and do a ward round so Grace you can sit here" she lifted her up and sat her at the desk and do some colouring" she added as she put the Winnie the Pooh colouring book and some crayons down in front of her, Grace's face started to drop, "I am just going to be the other side of that door Grace, I will be back very, very soon" Connie promised, grateful that Grace seemed happy enough with that. "Sarah I will just be out on the ward if there's a problem, try to make sure she does not break anything."

Grace had finished her colouring, and decided to go and show her Mummy, she had said that she was just the other side of the door, and she was pretty sure Sarah would not mind as the nanny was chatting on her phone. Slipping down off the chair, colouring book in one hand stethoscope in the other, she pushed open the door and toddled off onto the ward. All too soon it became apparent to Grace that Mummy had lied, she was not just the other side of the door, she was no-where to be seen – running up to the nearest grown up in a pretty blue dress, she shouted "want Mama" and burst into tears.

Connie was just finishing up and giving the group of medical students their last set of instructions before she let them loose on her patients, when she saw Donna Jackson carrying her sobbing daughter.

"Mrs Beauchamp – I think this belongs to you" she said as she dumped Grace into Connie's arms, that Mrs Beauchamp was the only parent she knew who would think a stethoscope was an appropriate toy for a baby.

"Nurse Jackson, do you think you could just take her back to my office – the nanny should be in there."

"Nope – I'm supposed to be on AAU, Mark will kill me if I'm late. Besides you are who she wants, the water works will start again" she grinned.

"Right – where were we" Connie turned to her medical students.

"Ook!" Grace interrupted and shoved the colouring book in Connie's face.

"Yes very nice Grace, but I'm working. Right well I think we are just about done, any questions I will be in my office – don't be afraid to ask; a stupid question is better than a dead patient!" With that she stormed off to the office, furious that the nanny had let Grace escape.

Storming into her office, Connie saw a panicked looking Sarah pacing up and down.

"Oh thank God you found her."

"Actually my nursing staff found her. How exactly did she get out of the office?"

"I was only on the phone for two minutes, she was colouring and I just didn't think she could reach the door handle." She babbled.

"Whatever, just don't let it happen again!" she snapped, "Can you just keep her occupied so I can get on with some paperwork.

The next couple of hours went by slowly, Connie found it hard to concentrate on what she was doing with Grace playing in the background, she refused to join in the games though as that would mean that Grace would get what she wanted – and she was supposed to be getting bored so she would want to go home. There was a sharp knock on the door, bringing Connie out of her day dream, "come in" in walked Sam Strachan.

"Hi – I heard a rumour that you had very important guest" he said, picking Grace up and bouncing her, making her giggle.

"A very, stroppy guest." Connie corrected.

"Well I have a break now and thought Gracie might like to accompany me to lunch."

"Yes please, take her!" Connie said rather eagerly, "but don't spoil her, this is not supposed to be a treat."

"Sure" Sam agreed half heartedly, "do you want to join us for lunch?" he offered.

"No thanks – with Grace out of the office I may actually be able to get some work done." She sighed, she was still feeling nauseas, and the idea of sitting in the staff café with the smell of all that food was too much.

"Do you want me to bring you something back?"

"Just a salad, thanks – no prawns!"

"Ok, say bye bye to Mummy Gracie" he said leaving the office.

A couple of hours later Sam returned to Connie's office with Grace and a giant soft rabbit from the gift shop. Grace ran ahead into the office shouting excitedly "Mama, mama ook!"

"What sweetpea?"

"Bunny!" Grace announced as Sam walked in.

"Sam – that is bigger than her!" she exclaimed.

"She fell in love with it – and it was on sale" he defended.

"But she doesn't need any more – and this is not supposed to be a fun day, how am I ever supposed to leave her at home if she thinks the hospital is fun!"

"Sorry – look it's my day off tomorrow, how about I come round in the morning so you can get out the door without a tantrum?" he offered.

"Thanks, that might help," as much as she hated to admit that she might need Sam's help, she could not face another day like today – and it was only lunchtime.

"I got your salad" – he offered hoping that would make amends as he put the bunny on the sofa.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow morning"

The rest of the afternoon was reasonably uneventful, Grace had been suitably distracted with feeding the giant bunny all of her farm animals that Connie had even been able to deal with an emergency in theatre. There had been a constant stream of nurses, who would usually be terrified of her office, turning up just to play with Grace. Grace of course was lapping up the attention and in a very great danger of becoming spoilt, not to mention grossly overweight from all the sweets and biscuits she was being given.

When Connie came back from theatre she was greeted by Grace waving a foul smelling ice-lolly at her, "Mama ook" she dribbled, Connie's stomach churned and she bolted for the ladies.

When she returned a few minutes later, Elliot had got rid of the remains of the ice lolly and cleaned Grace up, looking sheepishly he apologised "Sorry, are you ok?"

"Fine" Connie sighed, "where's the nanny?"

"I um said she could go to the shop and get a magazine."

"Right." Connie said sitting on the sofa, sipping from a bottle of water. Grace climbed up on the sofa and onto her mother's lap.

"My Mama" she declared throwing her arms dramatically around Connie's neck.

"Yes Grace" Connie said tiredly as she shifted to make herself more comfortable.

"I can hold the fort here – if you want to head off early?" Elliot offered.

"No that's ok – I want to wait for Mr Peters test results before I head off." Just then Jayne Grayson walked into the office.

"Ah so the rumours are true" she stated, spotting Grace curled up angelically on Connie's lap.

"This isn't what it looks like Jayne." Connie said defensively standing up, holding Grace.

"Really, because it looks as though you have a baby in your office?"

"Well yes – but nanny is here, well obviously not here here but somewhere in the hospital. The patients weren't affected, and I am on top of all my paperwork."

"Relax Connie that is not why I'm here, just don't let it become a habit hey?"

"Sure."

"Right well I just wanted to make sure that you were both aware that I am showing new board members around tomorrow"

"Yes of course." Connie and Elliot nodded in unison.

"And Connie, whilst the students may seem to be getting younger and younger I don't think Grace could pass for one – even with the stethoscope."

"Yes sorry – Elliot you shouldn't have given it to her, you'll never see it again." She chastised, making it clear to Jayne that she was not responsible for the inappropriate toy. As Jayne left Connie felt Grace starting to relax too much, "Oh come on Grace don't fall asleep on me now," Connie wined trying to bounce her awake.

"We've obviously worn her out," Elliot chuckled.

"It's not funny, she will wake up at 3am if I let her sleep now. Come on Grace, lets play with the cow shall we."

"Noooo!" Grace responded sleepily. Just then Donna walked in.

"Mr Peters test results" she handed the envelope to Connie.

"Right thanks, I had better go and have a chat with him" she said reading them. Elliot could you possibly…"

"Watch Grace would love to."

"And please don't let her fall asleep, read her a story or something" she said handing the barely awake tot to Elliot.

When Connie returned to the office 10 minutes later, not only had Grace fallen asleep but so had Elliot, they looked quite cute really, so she took a photo on her phone to use blackmail them with later. She then cleared her throat loudly which woke Elliot, "that's the last time I ask you to babysit!" she scoffed.

"Sorry" Elliot apologised.

"Has the nanny been back?"

"Yes – I sent her home for you, she said she would try and be early tomorrow."

"Thanks. I don't suppose you could give me a hand getting all this to the car?" Connie sighed, Grace had managed to make more mess in the office than Elliot on a bad day.

"Sure, you take Grace and I'll take the bunny and the bags."

"Thanks." After they had arrived at the car, and got Grace settled Connie thanked Elliot again and set off home vowing not to ever bring Grace to work again until she was old enough to be useful.


	11. Chapter 11

Connie was curled up on the sofa with Michael later that evening, trying to keep her eyes open through the news. He run his fingers through her hair, "I think maybe it wasn't just Grace who wore herself out today" Michael said softly.

"Hmm, I am never taking her to work again – I don't care how upset she is" Connie mumbled, closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest.

"Maybe you should go to bed?"

"But it's comfy here" she moaned.

"It won't be in a few hours though."

"Will you come too? You're all warm and soft."

"I hope that's a compliment" Michael laughed, before adding, "so are you asking me to move back into your bed?"

"Hmm I suppose" she realised looking into his eyes, "I'm sorry if I've been difficult"

"Don't worry, it's what makes you special" he smiled and then kissed her firmly on the lips, "so… bed?"

"Yes, but only to go to sleep – I am far too tired for sex"

"That's ok we have the rest of lives." He whispered sexily before scoping her up and carrying her off to bed.

When she woke the next morning Connie felt warm and safe and as though she could lie there all morning. That was until she felt that familiar churning sensation in her stomach and made a quick dash to the bathroom. Feeling her leap from his arms, Michael got out of bed, picked up her glass of water from beside her bed and followed her into the bathroom and rubbed her back soothingly while she continued to throw up.

Connie sat up and gingerly took the glass of water, "I'm sorry" she apologised.

"Hey you don't have anything to apologise for" he yawned, it was still only 6am, "do you want to go back to bed for a bit, and I can bring you some camomile tea and toast?"

"Since when did we have camomile tea?"

"My sister used to swear by it when she was pregnant – I picked some up yesterday, it might be worth a try?"

"Fine – but I'll come downstairs, can't stand eating in bed." She agreed as she let him help her up off the floor.

An hour and a half later, and the tea not having done much good Connie was struggling to get a very alert Grace who had decided she was not hungry, whilst suppressing the urge to throw up. Michael had already left for work, Connie had the sneaking suspicion it was because he did not want to be there when Sam arrived and Grace was showing no signs of making Connie's life any easier, though eventually she did condescend to eat the strawberry yoghurt, only after throwing it over Connie's suit.

She was upstairs changing while Grace watched the Tweenies, when Sam knocked on the door. She hurried down the stairs still doing up her blouse and let him in, "morning, Grace is in the living room I'll be down in a minute – if the someone knocks on the door then it is probably the nanny – just let her in." she rushed as another wave of nausea came over her and she went pale.

"Are you ok?" Sam said concerned.

"Hmm, fine," she mumbled covering her mouth with her hand and rushing off upstairs.

Sam was pretty sure he could hear her being sick upstairs, but knew better than to confront her on it – she had probably just had too much wine the night before, even the coma patients were aware that Connie Beauchamp needed to relax after yesterday. Instead he kept Grace amused downstairs and waited for the nanny, and for Connie to finish getting dressed.

When the nanny had arrived and Connie was ready for work she went into the living room, kissed Grace on the cheek and said "Good by darling, I'm going to work now I will see you this evening." Once again Grace responded by throwing herself at her mother and sobbing uncontrollably. "Grace you are going to have a lovely morning with Daddy, and then Sarah will take you to the park." This had no effect.

Sam prised Grace out of Connie's arms, "Come on Grace we will have lots of fun, look Connie just go she will wear herself out in a bit."

"I don't know if that is a good idea"

"I'll call in one hour with an update? Or you could take her to the hospital again!"

"No that's fine – just remember to phone me if she doesn't calm down." She said before making a hasty exit while Sam held a wriggling Grace tightly so she could not follow Connie out of the door.

Within five minutes of Connie leaving Grace had settled down and was happily running rings around Sam and Sarah. Before he knew it an hour was up so he rang Connie's office to reassure that Grace had managed to forget all about needing to have Mummy around all the time.

"Elliot Hope" came the answer from the other end of the phone.

"Ah Elliot is Connie there?"

"No theatre with an emergency – she said you might ring, how's Grace?"

"Fine she and Sarah are showing me how to make fairy cakes"

"Ah good, well I will let her know, funny things toddlers, yes well I had better let you get on then"

"Actually Elliot, there might be something you can help me with?"

"Go on"

"It's Connie – she hasn't seemed herself recently"

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about"

"I think she may have a problem," he paused, "a drink problem."

Elliot almost spat out his tea, "I don't think so Sam"

"It's just a few weeks ago she was obviously really hung over, there were loads of bottles in her kitchen, she's been distracted, then she was ill last week"

"That was food poisoning Sam"

"But when I was round there this morning she looked dreadful, and I'm sure I heard her being sick and she disappeared for a day and didn't tell anyone where she was" he continued.

"Look do you honestly think Connie would put Grace in danger"

"No," he mumbled.

"Well then I suggest you leave it for now – she's probably just a bit run down, I'll keep an eye on her though, now get back to Grace."

"Ok thanks bye."

When Connie walked back into the office, Elliot asked after the patient before saying, "Sam rang while you were in theatre."

"Oh – is Grace ok?"

"She's fine – not missing you at all."

"That's reassuring."

"Morning sickness bad today?"

"Excuse me!"

"Sam heard you being sick this morning and has come to the conclusion that you have a drink problem."

"Great" she scoffed.

"Don't worry I talked him out of signing you into rehab, but maybe you should consider telling him you're pregnant" he suggested.

"I don't see why, it really isn't any of his business."

"Well it is kind of – Grace is going to have a little brother or sister and Grace is his business so…" he trailed off, "anyway wouldn't it be better to set him straight before his imagination runs away with him."

"Maybe in a couple more weeks, I don't really want it to become public knowledge yet."

"Just think about it Connie" he finished before leaving to do his ward round.

Connie did not arrive home until well after six and was surprised that Michael was not already home, she could hear voices and splashing coming from upstairs from the bathroom where Sam was obviously attempting to give Grace a bath. Arriving at the doorway, she announced her presence, "hello, sorry I'm late – backlog of paperwork needed doing"

"That's fine. She's had her dinner, and I'm attempting to bath her but I think I'm wetter than she is." Grace giggled and splashed even harder.

"You're doing fine – I might just leave you to it" she smiled, since Grace had been born, Sam had been full of surprises.

"Ok" said Sam uncertainly, he had expected Connie to take over as soon as she got in.

"I'll leave you out some pyjamas in her room, bring her down when you're done and we can some milk and story before bed Grace."

"Bicky" Grace announced proudly.

"No Grace Daddy just told me you have had dinner no biscuits."

"No sorry we made biscuits earlier." Sam explained, "don't worry Sarah supervised us and cleaned up your kitchen."

"Ok, well I'll see you in a bit" she said before going downstairs and finding some salmon en croute in the freezer to put in the oven for her and Michael, before going through to the living room and relaxing on the sofa. It was not long before Michael came in, carrying her bunch of flowers and a little bag from a jewellers.

"Evening sweetheart" he said kissing her, "sorry I'm late" he said giving her the flowers.

"What are these in aid of?"

"Because I love you and this" he said handing her the jewellery box, "is why I am late"

"Michael it's gorgeous!" she exclaimed admiring the sapphire and diamond pendant on a gold chain.

"That's not all" he pulled two Eurostar tickets and a hotel booking confirmation out of his pocket, "beginning of December I am taking you to Bruges for five days of Christmas market shopping and five star pampering"

"It sounds lovely" she agreed, "hang on the last time I got flowers, jewellery and a mini break you had just got the invite to your cousins wedding!"

"Ok, but I was going to book the holiday anyway" he pleaded.

"What god awful Beauchamp family gathering is it this time?"

"My sister's 50th – Saturday after next?" he said hopefully and she just groaned, "Come on Lizzie is the one member of my family you like, and she specifically invited you when she heard we were working things out?"

"Grace?"

"She can come to – I'm pretty sure cousin Sebastian is not the father of at least three of his children, so would just be being refreshingly honest about it" he smiled.

"Fine" she was too tired to argue with him. Just then Sam came down the stairs with Grace.

"Hi, oh hello" he said noticing Michael, "she's all ready for bed so I'll be going" he said to Connie, putting Grace on the floor.

"Thanks, Grace go and chose a book and we can read a story before bedtime"

"I'll pick her up at 10am on Saturday?"

"Yep see you then," she saw him out and got Grace a bottle of milk, and dispatched Michael to call his sister, before she changed her mind, while she settled down to read Grace a story.

With Grace safely tucked up in her cot, Connie wondered back downstairs to serve their dinner out and saw Michael pouring two glasses of wine. "You are supposed to be a doctor" she tutted, it was not that she was adverse to the odd glass of wine when she was pregnant with Grace – but only when the social situation commanded it.

"I know, this is non-alcoholic" he stated cheerfully, handing her a glass. Sipping it she grimaced instantly, "it can't be that bad" he sighed, "maybe your taste buds have just gone a bit loopy?" she glared at him, so he took a sip of his own, "Christ! That is awful, sorry"

"That's alright it was a nice idea." She said, taking the meals through to the dining room.

After they had finished eating Connie stood up from the table, and feeling faint gripped onto it. Rushing to her side, Michael panicked, "are you ok?"

"Just a little dizzy, it will pass" she assured him.

"Maybe you should go and lie on the sofa?" he suggested.

"I think I might just go to bed, actually" she yawned.

"Ok, give me a shout if you want anything."

"Sure" she said before heading upstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Over the next couple of weeks Connie and Michael settled into a comfortable routine, mornings had not got any easier; between the sickness and Grace's demands Connie often felt drained before she even got to work and even then she spent a disproportionate amount of time feeling, being or worrying about being sick and trying to hide this all from everyone at work. Michael had attempted to help, it seemed like every other day he came up with some new anti-sickness remedy he had looked up on the internet, and nothing had worked yet but it made him feel useful. She still had not told Sam she was pregnant, he was still convinced that she had an alcohol problem and was constantly bugging Elliot about how she seemed, he had even gone so far as to ask Michael how she seemed.

Sam had reached the end of his tether, Connie was definitely not any better and he was no longer satisfied with Elliot's assurances and had decided that it was time that it was time that he confronted Connie, and that was how he ended up standing outside her office, sweating nervously. He knocked nervously on the door, and waited.

Inside the office Connie was rummaging through her handbag for a packet of polos – Michael's latest suggestion, when Sam knocked.

"Come" she barked, "Oh Sam what do want?"

"Could we um chat?"

"Is it important – I have to be in theatre in half an hour, can it wait until tomorrow when you pick up Grace?"

"Not really – I don't really want to do this in front of her."

"Ok – you have 5 minutes."

"Well ok – I'm worried about you, I'm just going to say it – it's pretty clear from the last few weeks that you have a drink problem!" he sighed, relieved he had finally said it. He was not prepared for her response though – she just laughed at him, "Connie it's not funny, you need help"

"Sam stop – I do not have an alcohol problem"

"But the hangover, you're distracted, you disappeared, and you look dreadful"

"Thanks. Yes I was hung over – but I had not been drinking by myself. That was when Michael came back, we were reminiscing, drank too much, so much that two doctors didn't think we needed contraception!"

"Oh, you're…"

"Pregnant. Can we drop it now, because it really is not any of your business, and keep it to yourself,"

"Sure, um congratulations"

"Thanks, but I mean it – the second I hear people gossiping you will be first in front of the firing squad."

"Right – well I will pick Grace up at 9 tomorrow."

"Great see you then." She smiled.

The next day was the day of Lizzie's party, Sam had already picked Grace, with strict instructions that she needed to be back by 4pm to have time to get ready to go out, Connie had reasoned that Grace was going to come into contact with the Beauchamp family, and at least this way she would not remember the traumatising event. Michael was in the living room building a book case and she went in as sat on the sofa, "Hi"

"Hmm" he said distractedly trying to understand the instructions from Ikea, "how are you feeling?" he asked half heartedly, expecting the usual response of sick, tired or sick and tired which all resulted in her going back to bed.

"Fine actually, maybe the polos had a delayed effect."

"Great – you got any plans for the morning?"

"Hmm a few, you look very sexy doing the handy man thing."

"Well it will still be in pieces tomorrow if you keep distracting me!"

"Well I was thinking, we have the house to ourselves," she got up and trailed her hand down his back, "and I do not feel sick, or tired," she whispered.

"Ohhh…" Michael twigged what she was getting at, he stood up and up kissing her "thank god for polos" he said grabbing her by the hand and taking her upstairs.

A couple of hours later Connie had fallen into a satisfied sleep in Michael's arms while he ran his gently up and down her stomach, searching subconsciously for some tiny external sign of the baby. Noticing her stir slightly he kissed her as her eyes flickered open, deepening the he ran his other hand up her thigh but she pulled away and made a dash for the bathroom, sighing he followed her with a glass of water and her fluffy dressing gown. When she had finished, he wrapped the dressing gown around her, "I thought you might be cold."

"Thanks, I'm sorry for spoiling the mood."

"It doesn't matter, you can't help it. Do you want to come downstairs and have some lunch?"

"Hmm, I'll try"

"Tomato soup?"

"Thanks"

"Can't possibly have you facing my family on an empty stomach." He said helping her up and going downstairs to make the soup.

"Do we have to go?"

"Yes – you promised, Lizzie even made Dave go and retrieve the travel cot from the loft so you can put Grace down at the end of the evening. Besides we have 2008 in the sweepstake for when my cousin Tim will tell his parents he is gay – I need to get him tanked up on cosmos!" he laughed.

"As I remember the prize is a bottle of champagne, not something we have much use for at the moment!"

"We could save it for a special occasion? After the baby's born?"

"Fine, could be quite entertaining" she agreed, starting to feel slightly better, as he placed the bowl of soup in front of her.

Sam made sure he returned Grace promptly, as much as he disliked the idea of her spending the evening with Michael's family he also knew that now was probably not the best time to make life difficult for Connie, having eventually learnt that if she felt pressured she would just cut off all contact between him and Grace. When arrived, Michael answered the door to him.

"Micky" screamed Grace "ook" she waved a toy hammer at him.

"Ah good Grace you can put that bookcase together for me. Thanks Sam, Connie's in the shower at the moment – do have a message for her?"

"Not really."

"Great well, we had better go and get you ready young lady" he tickled Grace under the chin.

"I could um babysit if you want – it won't be much fun."

"It's ok, I think my sister's rather looking forward to it actually, her own kids are teenagers so the opportunity to talk baby talk all evening is quite appealing to her."

"Oh right well I'll be off then." Sam said giving in, "Bye bye Gracie," he waved and left.

Michael had got Grace and himself ready, had left Grade playing in the other room and was waiting downstairs for Connie, when she came down in the third different dress, "how does this look?"

"Stunning, lets go." He answered.

"Wait – does this dress make me look more or less pregnant than the other two?"

"Connie" Michael sighed, "The only sign that you're pregnant is slightly bigger boobs that you won't let anyone touch – I highly doubt anyone will notice!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes – it would not be a huge problem if they did would it?"

"I just want to wait till I'm twelve weeks before we make any announcements."

"I know, but what am I going to say when you run off to the bathroom as soon as someone offers you any food with any flavour in?"

"You said it was a buffet – right?"

"Yes"

"Well I just stay well away from the buffet table and you bring us both plates of bland boring food, because we are being healthy!" she stated.

"And alcohol?"

"We say I'm driving and I have one glass of champagne at the toasts take two sips and then loose it"

"You have this all planned don't you?" he smiled.

"Hmm – now which dress?"

"The blue one" he sighed as she ran back upstairs.

When they arrived at Lizzie's mansion they were greeted by her 19 year old daughter Jenny, "Uncle Michael, Aunty Connie" she squeaked, and kissed them both on the cheek "I am so glad that you are here, and together, everyone else is completely insane!" she gabbled, "and this must be Grace" she cooed at Grace who was hiding behind Connie, gripping her hand.

"Sorry she's a bit shy" Connie apologised, Grace pulled on her dress.

"Mama up" she whimpered

"And going through a bit of a clingy phase" Michael added, "anyway where's your mother – is she drunk yet?"

"Not quite, although she and Tim have both started on the cosmos now so won't be long" she laughed, "Do you want one Aunty Connie?"

"No thanks – driving"

The next couple of hours went reasonably well, Michael's family were far too upper class to mention the divorce or the fact that Grace was not Michael's. Grace was behaving reasonably well, she was still refusing to let Connie put her down but she was not screaming or crying and Connie had successfully avoided the buffet table and to her delight Michael's parent's. Just as she was about to try and see if Grace would stay in the children's room for a bit she spotted Michael's parents heading straight for them.

"Michael how lovely to see you, Connie." Annabelle started.

"Mum, Dad," Michael acknowledged, kissing his mother and shaking his father's hands, "and this is Grace" he said brazenly.

"Lovely" said Annabelle, "may I have a cuddle?" she said grabbing at Grace, who promptly burst into tears.

"Sorry" mumbled Connie, "she's a bit shy, and she's a bit tired" she added bouncing Grace and rubbing her back soothingly, "actually I might just go and find Dave and see where if I can borrow some milk and put her down for a bit," she excused herself, at least Grace's sobbing had got her out of an awkward conversation, but she was pretty sure tears would ruin her dress.

"I don't know how you do it son?" James said when Connie was out of earshot.

"Do what?" Michael asked innocently

"Take on someone else's kid. I mean all those years of marriage when she refused to have children then you're gone five minutes and she pops one out and you're expected to support it…"

"Stop right there Dad, I love Connie and Grace, end of. Understand?"

"Fine but it will end in tears." He grumped.

"Maybe I should go and see if she's ok?" Annabelle interjected

"I don't think so Mum. She'll be fine, Grace is just going through a clingy stage and there's too many people here really."

"Well I'd like the chance to get to know her."

"You will – just not right now."

"Well when?"

"Christmas, everyone can come to us for Christmas" Michael announced without thinking, "Grace will feel happier somewhere she knows and by boxing day she may let someone else pick her up. I think Uncle Frederick wants to talk to you." He said to his parents, before making a quick getaway.

He found Connie and Dave in an upstairs bedroom, Connie was sitting in an old chair rocking a sleeping Grace.

"I see you escaped too?" Dave said seeing Michael come in.

"Hmm yes not before I did something very silly."

"Oh no" Connie sighed.

"Just remember you're holding a sleeping baby in your arms,"

"Just tell me"

"We're having everyone over for Christmas dinner" he looked at the shocked faces, "it was that or my mother came upstairs to 'get to know Grace'" he added.

"Fine, but you're cooking"

"Oh Dave – should Lizzie really be dancing on your new marble table?"

"Dam, I had better go and sort her out, nice chatting Connie." He said making a hasty exit.

"Are you ok?" Michael asked

"Fine just a little tired, and stiff from holding her up for two hours"

"Well, put her down and come downstairs and have fun for an hour then we can sneak out" he suggested.

"That sounds like a plan" she smiled mischievously "what do you have in mind?"

"One more extra strong cocktail and Tim will be literally singing show tunes before they even get to the cake."

"Fine – but can we go as soon as they've done the cake and candles?" she said putting Grace down in the cot.

"Course."

Unfortunately for Michael, although Tim had another cocktail and promptly passed out before he could come out. Dave was bringing out a cake with enough candles on to make it a fire hazard, Michael pulled Connie closer and whispered "do you think we should really let Lizzie blow on those naked flames?"

"Probably not, but at least she she's so drunk that she won't feel any pain"

After they had sung happy birthday, and listened to several drunken speeches, they said their good byes to the few people sober enough to remember it in the morning, collected Grace from upstairs and headed for the door where they were accosted by Michael's parents.

"We were just leaving, Mum, Dad." Michael said quietly, so not to wake Grace.

"We know." Annabelle stated, "We are coming with you. We were supposed to stay here but as we have not seen you in such a long time we thought we would follow you back and spend a few days with you."

"Well we both work full time" Michael said trying to wriggle out of it, feeling Connie's nails dig into his arm.

"That's fine the – I'm sure we can find ways to amuse ourselves during the day." She said before walking out the door husband in tow.

The atomosphere in the car on the way home was frosty, Connie was furious with Michael for allowing his parents to come and stay, but she did not dare say anything for fear of waking Grace. When they got home Connie stormed straight upstairs with Grace, leaving Michael to show his parents in, he put the kettle on and showed them into the living room and went upstairs and found Connie making up the spare bedroom, "here let me do that," he said reaching for the duvet.

"I'm perfectly capable" she snapped.

"I know, I just want to help"

"You can help by getting rid of your parents."

"Look I'm sorry – it's just a few days."

"Michael I am too tired to argue" she sighed, "actually you can finish this – I'm going to bed" she announced as she stormed out of the room.

Going back downstairs Michael made the coffee and took it through to the living room.

"Connie not joining us?" said his father sarcastically.

"She's tired – gone to bed" Michael explained, "and this is her house her I suggest you're nice to her otherwise you can just leave,"

"He'll be fine darling" his mother reassured, "won't you James?" She added sternly.

After his father had quizzed him on every aspect of his job, they all went up to bed, Michael dreading the next few days with them, his mother eagerly at the prospect of having a baby to play with and his father exasperated with the both of them. Crawling into bed beside Connie, Michael kissed the top of her shoulder and whispered "are you still awake?"

"No"

"Are you still mad?"

"If I say no will you let me go to sleep?"

"Yes"

"Fine I am no longer mad" she sighed, keeping her eyes shut, but relaxing and letting him cuddle up to her.


	13. Chapter 13

Connie woke the next morning to the usual churning in her stomach but also to the sound of voices at the door.

"Look Mum, thanks for the tea, but Connie's still asleep so…" Michael hissed, trying to get rid of her.

"Well she shouldn't be – it's 8am, breakfast is almost ready."

"Ok I will be down in a minute," he said quickly.

It was then that the strong aroma of fried meat from downstairs, assaulted Connie's senses and had to run to the ensuite to be violently sick.

"That does not sound good" Annabelle tutted.

"It's fine I'll deal with it" Michael sighed,

"She wasn't drinking last night was she?"

"No, but she did mention not feeling well when we got home so it's probably just something she ate" he covered, hoping that his mother would not leap to the conclusion that Connie was pregnant, and if she did that she would keep it to herself.

"Shall I get Grace up for her" Annabelle offered, desperate to be allowed to play with the little girl, and she loved babies and had given up all hope of Michael ever having children when he and Connie had divorced.

"I don't think that's a good idea – it will confuse her." Michael said warningly, "just go and finish breakfast, Grace and I will be down in a bit." He said closing the door and heading to the bathroom.

Half laughing, half crying Connie said, "she had to do a cooked breakfast!" disbelievingly as clutched her stomach, before diving for the toilet again.

"Do you think you're done" said Michael softly a few minutes later.

"For now" she coughed, letting him help her to her feet and back to bed.

"I take it you're not coming down for breakfast" she just glared at him, "how about I bring you some water and bread?"

"Thanks,"

"And I promised Mum I would bring Grace down for breakfast – is that ok?"

"Whatever – just keep all that fried food well away from me!" she mumbled and curled up.

To Michael's relief Grace did not get upset that it was not mummy waking her up and let him carry her downstairs, but as soon as she realised that Connie was not in the kitchen but two strangers she started balling her eyes out, "Mamma want Mamma" screaming hysterically and fidgeting in Michaels arms.

"Spoilt brat" James muttered.

"Come on Grace" Michael soothed, "Mummy's not feeling well, how about some breakfast?"

"Nooooooooo!" she screamed, "want Mama now!"

"Fine we can go and see Mummy"

"Michael you should not give into her" Annabelle interrupted, but he ignored her.

"And then we come downstairs and have breakfast" he continued, relieved that this seemed to have quietened her a little and went off towards the bedroom. Connie had heard them coming and sat up, Grace delighted to see her mother, wriggled free of Michael and clambered up onto Connie's lap, "sorry" Michael apologised helplessly.

"It's ok" Connie sighed as she ran her fingers through Grace's hair, "I bet this really pleased your parents" she chuckled.

"Oh I think they are on the phone to a child psychologist as we speak, do you still want some bread and water up here?"

"Yes please."

"Dink" shouted Grace.

"And some apple juice – hopefully she'll be a bit more receptive to your parents when she's hydrated" she added as she shifted Grace to make herself more comfortable.

After a lengthy lecture from his mother about spoiling a child, Michael returned to the bedroom and found Grace on the floor whimpering and Connie was clutching stomach and gasping in pain. Panicking he dropped the tray he was holding and rushed to her side, "Ok, just breath," he instructed as calmly as possible, "What happened?" he asked as she relaxed a bit.

"I don't know - it just started hurting."

"Right, we need to get you to the hospital, I am just going to call Sam to come and look after Grace, then I will let the hospital know we are on our way – I will be back in just a few minutes" he reassured, as she tensed again and screwed her face up as another wave of pain came over her.

"Ok" she agreed through gritted teeth.

To Connie it felt like a lifetime that Michael had been gone, in fact it had only taken him ten minutes to explain to leave Grace with his reluctant parents, have an awkward conversation with Sam and phone the hospital to let them know that they were on their way in. By the time Michael came back she was in so much pain that she could no longer hold back tears, she yelped in pain as he lifted her off the bed.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart, I'm being as gentle as I can."

"I know" she gasped clinging onto him, as he carried her downstairs and out to the car.

When they arrived at the hospital they were met by Mr Day, not something a consultant would usually do, but the rest of his staff were all terrified of her and he had been feeling nice, and ever so slightly curious.

"Ok Connie lets get you onto the ward and find out what the problem is." He said brightly, helping her into a wheelchair.

"No side rooms?" Michael asked hopefully.

"Nope sorry, all taken." He too would have wanted her tucked away in a side room – doctors made the worst patients and could never restrain themselves from interfering in how the ward was run.


	14. Chapter 14

Half an hour later Michael was fidgeting at her bedside in maternity, "Michael would you just stand still" Connie snapped, she had stopped cramping soon after reaching the hospital but was still terrified as they waited for the doctor to come back.

"Sorry, can I get you anything?" he said sitting down.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, I just want to help" he said helplessly.

"I'm sorry I snapped" she apologised, "I'm just scarred,"

"Me too" he took her hand and kissed it.

A few minutes Mr Day came over with a wheelchair, "right Connie we're going to take you for a scan now."

As Mr Day ran the scan over Connie's stomach, Michael held his breath only just realising just how much already loved their baby. "There you go" Mr Day chirped triumphantly, as the sound of their baby's heartbeat filled the room, "one perfect eight week old baby" he smiled.

"It's ok?" Michael asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, baby is absolutely fine – good heartbeat, nice size."

"So why was she in so much pain earlier?"

"I'm still in the room" Connie reminded him, "If the baby's fine can I just go home now?" she said impatiently.

"No" Mr Day said firmly, "I'd like to keep you in for at least a little longer, we are still waiting on your test results and whilst it's probably just stress that caused the pain we need to make sure." He said firmly, past experience told him that telling Connie Beauchamp what to do was never an easy task.

Sam arrived at Connie's as quickly as possible, mostly because Michael had sounded so panicked on the phone, but partly because he had been told that Grace was being left with Michael's parents until he got there and although he was pleased that he had been called he was annoyed that he had not known sooner that there yet more people being introduced to his baby. Before he could dwell on it any further he was let into the house by an elderly gentleman who seemed more interested in his newspaper than who Sam was, immediately Sam headed to the kitchen and the sounds of Grace's screams, "Hey Gracie, what's the matter?" he said soothingly, hoisting her out of the high chair and sitting her on his lap, getting little response other than a steady stream of tears, he looked to the frustrated woman in the kitchen, noticing that she, like most of Connie's beautiful kitchen was covered in food, "I'm Sam; Grace's father."

"Good," Annabelle snapped, "I'm Annabelle; Michael's mother – we were invited to stay for a few days." She explained, uncomfortable with the idea of even acknowledging Grace had a father let alone being expected to make small talk with him. "I tried to feed her but I think it's just ended up all round the kitchen" she added when Grace had quietened down a little, probably more from exhaustion than anything else.

"Thanks, I'm sorry – she's just not very good with strangers at the moment. When she has calmed down a little I'll try again" he replied awkwardly, after a few minutes curiosity got the better of him and he ventured, "so what happened this morning?"

"Oh I don't know, probably a lot of fuss about nothing" she sighed, "she was sick this morning, refused to come down for breakfast then half an hour later Michael was dumping the baby in the high chair and rushing off out the front door with Connie"

"I see." Sam said slowly, suddenly realising that Annabelle clearly had no idea that Connie was pregnant with her grandchild, other wise she would have been far ore concerned. Turning back to Grace, he wiped away her tears, "right princess, are you feeling better now? Shall we have some breakfast?"

"Mama?" Grace asked hopefully.

"Not right now, mummy was feeling poorly so Michael has taken her to the hospital to get better." Sam explained patiently.

"Mama" Grace insisted, beginning to get distressed again.

"She will be home just as soon as she can, until then you have to put up with me" he said as reassuringly as he could, before grabbing her juice cup off the side and shoving it in her mouth before she could cry again, "look I can handle her if you want go and clean yourself up" Sam said turning back to Annabelle – it was bad enough when Connie watched him like a hawk with Grace let alone her mother in law and he was definitely running out of small talk.

"Thanks" she muttered, relieved to be free of the spoilt child and her cocky father.

Eventually Sam managed to get Grace fed, cleaned up and dressed and distracted with the Cbeebies, while he made a start cleaning up Connie's kitchen. When he was about half way through the phone rang, he rushed to the hall, getting there just ahead of Annabelle, "Hello"

On the other end of the phone Connie replied, "Hi Sam, good it's you"

"I think that's the first time you've said that! Is everything ok?"

"Yes – just a scare, apparently I need to 'take it easy'"

"Right so are you on your way back then?"

"No – the obstetrician refuses to believe that I will rest if I come home, he is insisting on me staying in for 24 hours obsveration, it's ridiculous, but of course Michael is agreeing with them so I have no choice!"

"So do you want me to look after Grace for the night?"

"If that would be ok? The nanny will be there in the morning so that won't be a problem, and you can stay on the sofa if you want, save you from having to cart Grace to and fro"

"Great, how about I bring her in to see you this afternoon? As long as you are still ok, it might help reassure her – she was quite upset when I got here."

"Yeah fine – that would be nice" she agreed, this would not be the first night she spent away from Grace but it was the first time the decision had been taken out of her hands, "look I have to go so I'll see you about three?"

"Yep fine, bye." He said putting the phone back on table and taking a deep breath before facing Annabelle who was standing there expectantly.

Elliot had misplaced the key to his garage and thought he may have left it in the office, on walking in he was surprised to see Connie at her desk in scrubs, when she had put the phone down, he greeted her "Hello, I didn't realise you were in this weekend?"

"I'm not." She waved a medical journal at him, "needed this,"

"Oh but you're in scrubs?"

"A patient in ED threw up on me!" it was almost the truth, she knew that Elliot would probably march her straight back to maternity if he knew the real reason she was there.

"You haven't come across my garage keys?"

"Sorry no" she rolled her eyes, his disorganisation was still a constant source of amusement to her. Just then Michael burst through the door, with a carrier bag from the gift shop.

"Connie thank God! What on earth do you think you were doing?"

"I just had to use the phone" she protested.

"And there was not a phone on maternity!?"

"What, are you ok?" interjected Elliot, concerned.

"Needed something to read" she waved a medical journal at him, "and I'm fine Elliot, though Michael won't be if he keeps fussing!"

"Come on Connie, you need to be back downstairs, in bed resting." He said slowly, "and you can leave the medical journal, I bought you a book and a portable DVD player with DVDs" he said taking the journal out of her hand and helping her to her feet.

"Fine" she gave in, "but I'm not putting the hospital gown back on." She pouted, but let him lead her back downstairs to the ward.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam strolled onto maternity, holding tightly onto Grace's hand to stop her from running off, it was when they were out shopping earlier that he had discovered that Grace now firmly believed the only way to get around was to run. As soon as she saw Connie she broke free and charged at Connie's bed and clambered up onto her mother.

"Hello Sweetie" Connie cooed as Grace scrambled into her lap.

"Grace you have to be gentle with Mummy" Michael said warningly.

"Sorry," Sam puffed as he caught up, "Grace do you want to give mummy her card and present?" he said handing her a giftbag.

"Oh Sam you didn't have to"

"It wasn't me it was Grace" he insisted, "besides it was an excuse to get out of the house…" he trailed off suddenly realising that Michael was there.

"Don't worry mate," Michael reassured, "it's no secret that my parents can be a bit intense. Anyway are you going to open your present?"

"Sure" she said opening the bag and pulling out a get well soon teddy and a card, "thank you Grace" she said kissing her head and putting the card and bear on the bedside table.

Once Grace was suitably reassured that her mummy was definitely coming home soon, and had worn herself out jumping up and down on the bed, Sam took her home and put her to bed. Michael had also gone home to pick up some things from home and explain to his parents that they could not possibly stay for the week, the obstetrician had made it quite clear that he thought stress was largely to blame for the scare and Connie had made it clear that it was definitely his parents, not her job that was the biggest source of stress.

This meant of course that Connie was left alone and was completely bored stiff, she had read the book Michael had bought from the gift shop, and was fed up of the predictable romantic comedy DVDs she had. Waiting until nobody was watching, she crept out of bed and made her way up to her office to find something more challenging to do. Opening the door, she almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Elliot still sitting at his desk, the contents of the draws spread out round the office.

"I didn't think you would still be here" she said.

"I thought you were supposed to be resting." He responded disapprovingly.

"I'm bored, I needed something to do" she said picking up the medical journal, "Michael's gone home for a bit – to get rid of his parents, so as long as you don't tell him he will never know I so much as sat up without his help" she added bitterly.

"I'm sure he's just concerned for you"

"I know, but I am not about to spend the next seven months wrapped up in cotton wool – I'll go crazy and end up killing him"

"I'm sure he will calm down in a bit – when Gina first found out she was pregnant with James I actually stole a wheelchair from the hospital for her, of course she thought I had lost the plot and sent it straight back"

"Well just don't go giving Michael any ideas" she sighed sitting down at her desk.

"Don't worry I'm sure I don't need to, but if you let him fuss, even just a little he'll probably calm down a bit when there are things that he can actually do."

"Hopefully" she sighed "anyway what are you still doing here?"

"Oh just tidying up."

"Really – that's what you call this" she said gesturing the mess that surrounded him.

"Work in progress"

"Well just keep it to your side of the office. Right I had better get back downstairs before Michael gets back and freaks out. I'll see you tomorrow." She instructed as she breezed out of the door.

The next morning Michael came to the hospital intending to take Connie home and pamper her all day so was surprised to see her signing herself out of maternity and dressed in a sharp suit.

"Con – what are you doing?"

"Let's see I have a busy ward to run…"

"Connie no, you cannot be serious."

"Michael" she sighed, "I'm fine, baby's fine I did what I was told yesterday and I promise not to do anything too strenuous."

"If you're sure?"

"I'm sure." She chirped as she kissed him on the cheek, "I'll see you tonight" she added heading towards the lifts.

Walking onto Darwin she was incensed to see Elliot and Joseph talking through a procedure with one of _her _patients. Sneaking up on them she cleared her throat, "Gentlemen, a word please" she said leading them out of the patient's earshot. "Is there any particular reason you were hijacking my patients?" she snapped at the guilty looking faces, "thought not, so maybe you should get on!" she snapped as she stormed off to the patient alone.

"I thought you said she wasn't in today?" Joseph asked nervously.

"So did I, don't worry it was my fault," Elliot apologised.

The rest of the day went smoothly enough, fortunately for Joseph he had managed to avoid Connie for most of it and even better Jac had had to put up with the brunt of Connie's bad mood. It was the end of the day and he had to get something from Elliot's desk, the light was off so he assumed that no-one was in there and went in without knocking and was shocked and slightly amused to see Connie Beauchamp asleep on the sofa surrounded by patient notes, retrieving the next day's list from Elliot's desk he made a hasty exit. Back out on the ward he found Elliot and handed him the list, "Mr Hope" he started and then paused, not sure if he should tell Elliot or not, "um I'm not sure if this is something I need to know, and I don't want to cause any trouble but um…"

"Just spit it out Joseph"

"It's Mrs Beauchamp she is um asleep in your office"

"Right, I see well I don't think it's something you need to worry about I think Grace isn't sleeping much at the moment which obviously means she isn't – just one of the joys of parenthood you and Nurse Morton have to look forward to." Elliot fumbled, before heading to the office. Just as Joseph had said she was sound asleep on their sofa surrounded by patient notes, he collected them up and put them on her desk before rubbing her arm gently, "Connie," as she began to stir, "Connie you need to wake up,"

"Eugh what time is it?"

"Late, come on let's get your things together and I'll take you home."

"But I have to finish…"

"No, you can finish this tomorrow" he said firmly as she sat up.

"Can't I just" she stopped mid sentence, suddenly feeling nauseous, as the colour drained from her face.

"Are you ok?"

"Hmm" she said taking a few deep breaths.

"Here sip this" he instructed passing her a bottle of water from her desk.

"Thanks" she breathed gratefully.

A few minutes later, when the colour had returned to her cheeks, Elliot asked, "are you feeling better?"

"Yeh, sorry."

"Right well let's get you home then." He said passing her her coat and bag.

"Really Elliot you don't have to – I can get a taxi."

"It's no trouble it's practically on my way home anyway. If you don't let me take you home I will phone Michael and tell him you fell asleep."

"That's manipulative and underhanded Elliot" she scoffed.

"I know – I've learnt from the best" he countered, "so are you coming?"

"Fine." She huffed as she gave in and let him give her a lift home.


	16. Chapter 16

Connie was in the house by herself sitting on the bed trying to fit everything she needed for their trip to Bruges in her suitcase, Sam had already collected Grace – fortunately she had gotten slightly less clingy and it was Connie who was more upset at the thought of leaving her for five days, and Michael was had gone out to pick up some last minute essentials. Giving up she put both pairs of black shoes she was holding in the suitcase and fell back against the pillows, closing her eyes and wishing the nausea would pass before the train journey that afternoon.

At the supermarket Michael had stocked up on crackers, Pringles, polos and fizzy water; it had suddenly occurred to him that morning that taking Connie away for a romantic mini break when she was 10 weeks pregnant and spending most of her free time either sleeping or being sick, was not one of his best ideas. When he got home the house was eerily quiet, going upstairs he found Connie sound asleep on the bed next to her half packed suitcase. He quietly folded up the other items on the bed, took out one of the three pairs of shoes to make space, zipped the case up and took it downstairs to the car.

Half an hour later Connie awoke with a start, she had not meant to fall asleep and still needed to finish packing, sitting up she was shocked to find the bed clear of her clothes and the suitcase gone. Making her way downstairs she saw Michael in the kitchen, filling a coolbag with crackers, water and polos, "someone stole my suitcase" she stated.

"That would be me" he admitted sheepishly, "you looked so peaceful."

"Thanks, what are you doing?"

"This is your basic anti morning sickness travel picnic" he announced proudly, "crackers, fizzy water, Pringles and polos" he added, "and just in case sick bags" he finished.

"Right" she said uncertainly.

"Look Connie we don't have to go if you don't feel like it."

"No it's fine – if nothing else we can get all the Christmas shopping out of the way in one go"

"Ok – we need to leave in 10minutes – are you ready?"

"Just about – just got to put my shoes and coat on."

The journey on the Eurostar was reasonably uneventful, within five minutes Connie had fallen asleep on Michael's shoulder and stayed that way for the rest of the journey. As the train began to slow to pull into the station Michael got some water an crackers ready and then nudged Connie, "Sweetheart we're almost here, you need to wake up."

"Already" she groaned, lifting her head up.

"Yes you've been asleep the whole way. Now have something to eat and drink." He handed her the cracker and water.

"Thanks," she said gratefully, sipping the water and nibbling the cracker as the train came to a stop in the station.

It was not long before they arrived at their five star hotel, while Connie showered and changed Michael ordered room service for dinner. When she came out of the bathroom wrapped in the fluffy hotel bathrobe, the lights had been dimmed and Michael was lighting candles on the table in their suite, "What's this?" she asked.

"Dinner" he answered, "I didn't feel like dressing up for the restaurant, after travelling all day, so I ordered room service – leek and potato soup followed by lemon chicken; they were the blandest things on the menu."

"Thanks" she was also relieved that she was not going to have to struggle through a three course restaurant meal, "but you had better not make a habit of ordering for me" she added with a smile.

"I wouldn't dare" he pulled her chair out and removed the cover from the food and they were able to eat without any unpleasant interruptions.

Later on they were curled up on the bed watching the end of a film, Connie was struggling to keep her eyes open; Michael had organised a wonderful trip, in a posh hotel room, and they had just had a lovely romantic evening – he was almost certainly expecting her to spend the rest of the night making love to him.

Switching the light off Michael kissed her firmly on the lips and pulled down, "Good night" he said holding her.

"That's it – we're going to sleep." She said shocked.

"Connie you've barely managed to keep your eyes open for the last hour!" he laughed.

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not – just go to sleep" he instructed.

They spent the next day wandering round the Christmas market picking out presents for everyone, pashminas for his mother, sister, sister in law and niece, woollen scarves for his father, brother and brother in law, and a fancy wooden football table for his twin nephews, and chocolate truffles for all – the great thing about Christmas markets was that they could get everything in one place and it all looked unique and special. In additions to the presents Connie had also insisted on buying several new tree and table decorations – the last thing she needed on Christmas day was Michael's parents passing judgement on the old decoration.

Sitting at a little café waiting for Michael to return with her hot chocolate, Connie was daydreaming as she watched people skating round on the ice rink.

"No" Michael said placing the hot chocolate down in front of her.

"What" she asked snapping out of her day dream.

"We are not going ice skating" he explained.

"Did I say anything?" she asked innocently.

"Not yet – but you had that look"

"Sorry – there is nothing to stop you though" she laughed.

"There is absolutely no way that I am going ice skating – anyway if I break my ankle again, there is no way that we will be able to get all this stuff home!" he said gesturing to the bags and bags of presents they had bought.

"Hmm I'm sure I could find myself a toy boy to carry it for us" she teased.

"Well I'm not going on the ice so there is not be any need." He said smugly. Once they had finished there drinks he added, "come on let's get back to the hotel, have a rest and get changed for tonight"

"What's happening tonight?"

"That's a surprise" he said as he picked up all the bags.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry something?" she said watching him struggle.

"I'm sure" he smiled.

"I'm not an invalid" she protested.

"Fine – carry this if you insist" he passed her the smallest bag, which only had pashminas in.

When they were back at the hotel Michael went in the shower while Connie phoned Sam to check on Grace. After she was satisfied that Grace was still in one piece, she got her book out waited for Michael to finish in the bathroom – she was desperately trying to finish the novel that Michael's mother had bought her three years ago, she knew if she still had not finished it before Christmas that would just cause another row; the only problem was that every time she tried to finish it she fell asleep.

Michael came out of the bathroom still dripping wet to find Connie sound asleep on the bed, kissing her on the cheek, he urged her to wake up, "bathroom's free."

"Eugh. You're all wet" she moaned groggily, pulling away from him.

"That's because I'm clean. Connie if you don't start getting ready now we won't make our dinner reservation."

"Where are we going?" she asked, as though the venue would actually change how long it would take her to get ready.

"That would spoil the surprise"

"When will you learn I don't like surprises" she moaned, sitting up a little and reaching for the glass of water by the bed.

"You will like this one, and surprises are good for you, trust me I'm a doctor" he grinned.

"I hold you to that" she threatened, before finally heading to the bathroom to get ready.

"Michael would you please tell me where we are going" Connie whined, as they made their way down a tiny alley.

"Patience is a virtue Connie"

"Yeah well I'm not feeling very virtuous" she snapped, "and I am definitely wearing the wrong shoes to go traipsing around town"

"Here we are" he cut her off, stopping outside what looked like a derelict restaurant.

"Very funny"

"I'm deadly serious – I know the owner." He explained and pushed the door open and ushered a reluctant Connie into the dimly lit room, "Antoine," he called, turning back to Connie, "he must be upstairs" he said going to the unstable looking spiral staircase.

As they approached the stop of the stairs they were met by, Antoine, the owner, "Ah Michel, bon soir, and this must be mademoiselle Constance" he smiled taking her hand and kissing it, "come with me – you ave ze bes table in mon petit restaurant" he lead to a small table by the window with a stunning view of the city, and handed them each a menu, "let me know vhen you are ready to order" he smiled, toddling off and leaving them in peace.

"The view's as wonderful as he promised" mused Michael, "don't you think?"

"Hmm" she agreed half heartedly, "Michael we are the only ones in here" she hissed, slightly unnerved at being the only ones in there.

"Well I would be pretty angry if he had let anyone else in"

"You mean this is down to you?"

"Yep"

"But why?" she asked confused.

"Because I did not want any distractions."

"Distractions from what?"

"Because" he took a deep breath, "I was going to do this later but you're not making it easy" he said rambling, "there's something I need to ask you, but you need to promise not to say anything until I'm done" he pleaded.

"Ok"

"Thanks. The thing is, I love you, and I am pretty sure that you love me, and I know that things are complicated but they are not about to get any simpler, and I promise that I am always going to be there for you, Grace and our baby if you will let me. What I am trying to say is will you marry me?" he pulled a box out and opened it revealing a simple gold ring with modest single diamond in the centre."

She just stared at him and then at the ring and back again, "You're serious?" she asked eventually.

"Of course, I want us to do this properly this time, I promise things will be different – no playing around" he gabbled.

"Ok" she said slowly, "but I don't want to get married until after the baby's born" she said firmly, "just one thing at a time eh?"

"If that's what you want" he grinned, slipping the ring on her finger, hugging her and kissing her, "You have made me very, very happy" he grinned.

"I love you too" she smiled.

"Good, let's order I'm starved!" he laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

It was Christmas Eve and Connie had finally got in from work, in a bad mood, in addition to having to referee Joseph and Jac all day she had spent most of the day explaining to disappointed patients that they would be spending Christmas in hospital; they did not know how lucky they were – she had to spend it with Michael's family!

Before she had time to catch her breath, Grace came charging towards her, waving her Christmas stocking.

"Mamma, Mamma Up!" she demanded.

"Hello Sweetie," she said balancing Grace on her hip, "and why is this not hanging up by the fireplace" she said taking the stocking, "Father Christmas won't be able to bring you any presents if he can't find where to put them." Grace just giggled as Connie took her through to the living room and hung it back up. Sarah the nanny was attempting to tidy up Grace's toys, "You can leave that Sarah – I'll do it later, go home and have a good Christmas."

"Thanks Mrs Beauchamp, you too" relieved that she had not been told off for the mess. "Have a nice Christmas Gracie" she waved as she picked her stuff up and headed for the door.

Typically Michael had been doing some last minute shopping and did not arrive home until just after 9pm to find a note on the fridge which read; _Tried to call you – guess you are shopping and didn't hear it, have gone to bed there's a sandwich in the fridge if you're hungry. C x. _ After eating the sandwich he had left him, and wrapping her presents he set the dining room table for Christmas lunch the next day before relaxing with a glass of wine and Christmas telly.

Just after 11 he crept into bed alongside Connie, careful not to wake her – she was grumpy enough about having the whole of his family descend on them for Christmas, and that combined with hormones and a disturbed night's sleep was a potentially life threatening situation for him.

Early Christmas morning Connie was woken by Michael rubbing her shoulder, "Connie wake up" he whispered.

"Ten more minutes" she whinged.

"No I think you need to wake up now" he insisted.

Cautiously she opened her eyes to find Grace peering at her, holding onto the bed with one hand and her rag doll with the other, "Mama" she grinned, pleased with herself.

"Why did you get her up?" Connie groaned, as she sat up and pulled Grace onto her lap, "It's six thirty – we could have had another hours sleep." She knew Michael had probably meant well but he had thought it was a good idea to have her twenty month old daughter wake her up at the crack of dawn was beyond her.

"I didn't" he said simply.

"What do you mean?" she said completely confused, "if you did not get her up then who did?" she said as it suddenly dawned on her, "Oh no you did not escape from your cot missy!" she gasped as her mind was assaulted by the mental image of Grace braking her neck as she climbed out of the cot.

"Isn't she a clever girl" Michael cooed, as Grace giggled.

"Oh no not clever, dangerous, reckless and foolhardy."

"Relax she's fine, how about I go and get some tea and biscuits, then we can see if Father Christmas has left any presents." He chirped, getting out of bed and kissing her on the cheek, as Grace started jumping up and down on the bed.

"Fine. Grace be careful!" She instructed, to no avail as Grace continued to bounce around the bed babbling to herself.

Michael returned shortly with a tray and Grace's stocking from downstairs "Look what I found" he grinned as Grace's face lit up and she reached out for it.

After Connie had helped Grace open her presents, all of which she had now lost interest in and was ripping up the wrapping paper, so Michael reached into his dressing gown pocket, "Father Christmas also left this for you" he handed her small square present, with a ribbon round it.

She opened the gift to reveal a copy of the 12 week scan of their baby the previous week, in a diamond encrusted silver frame, "Oh Michael, it's beautiful" she exclaimed, "is this why you needed an extra copy?" she laughed.

"Maybe" he teased, "I thought it would look nice on the bookshelf in the dining room." He offered.

"Hmm I'll put it out tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"Come on Michael – I thought we agreed we weren't going to make any announcements today."

"I don't see why." He sulked.

"Because there is a lot less chance of me murdering your mother if she does not spend the whole of Christmas dinner criticising me."

"Someone might guess you know… loose clothes, not drinking," he trailed.

"Well I am not drinking because I am taking anti biotics for a throat infection, that also explains any unwelcome bouts of nausea." She said triumphantly.

"Ok – but you do know that they will need to know eventually," Michael conceded.

"I know, but not today" she said firmly.

Before he could argue with her, Grace interrupted, "Biscuit" she shouted, reaching for the biscuit tin.

"No, you have already had one" Connie scolded as she intercepted her daughter.

"Want biscuit" Grace whined.

"You can have breakfast in a few minutes Grace" Connie reasoned, unsuccessfully as Grace started screaming and wriggling out of Connie's grasp, and closer to biscuits, only to be caught by Michael, who was strong enough to keep a determined Grace away from the biscuits, "thanks, we had better go downstairs and have breakfast before madam reports me to child services" she sighed.

"You can stay in bed if you want…" he offered, "I'm sure we can manage."

"It's ok I'm awake now," she said following him out of the room and downstairs for croissants and jam, before getting washed and dressed and starting cooking a proper, traditional Christmas dinner.


	18. Chapter 18

Later that evening everyone was sitting around in the living room, the kitchen a complete mess but neither Connie nor Michael could be bothered to clear up. Grace was sound asleep upstairs, having been a perfect little angel, giving Connie a nice smug feeling.

"Come on little Bro, lets go and take that Harley for a spin." Robert said pulling Michael up from the sofa.

"Oh no you don't – you have both had far too much to drink." Annabelle snapped, "I'm still not happy about you buying your little brother that death trap. And you," she turned on Connie, "I can't believe you don't mind!"

"Oh I don't know – I think it's kind of sexy" Connie grinned naughtily, but your mother's right your both far to drunk to take it out – and I don't want blood on my cream carpet!"

"I think it's time I went to bed." Lizzie said getting up, and trying to diffuse the situation.

"Good idea," said James, who had been dosing in the arm chair for the last couple of hours anyway, "coming Annabelle?"

"Fine – but I had better not hear the sound of that motorbike engine until tomorrow morning" she said warningly, glaring at her two sons.

"Come on Connie let's get you to bed," he said helping her to her feet.

"We need to clear up" she moaned sleepily.

"Don't worry, I'll do that – you just go to bed."

"Ok – but only because I'm too tired to argue" she yawned and dragged herself upstairs.

"What's with her today?" Rob asked, "she's usually drinks us all under the table and is still full of energy at 2am."

"Nothing – just, Grace got her up early,"

"And the not drinking?" He raised his eyebrow at him.

"She's on antibiotics for a throat infection, she told you earlier."

"Hmm – and you're being all considerate and protective…"

"Well I love her."

"You knocked two people to the ground, and hurdled over a sofa, just to stop lifting the turkey." He pointed out.

"And…"

"She's pregnant isn't she?"

"No" Michael lied as convincingly as he could.

"I may not be a doctor Michael – but I can tell when you're lying" he grinned, "congratulations" he beamed, shaking his hand.

"Thanks – but don't mention anything to Mum and Dad, or Connie – she made me promise not to tell anyone yet."

"Ok – but for the record I always thought you would make a great dad."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Well no – but it sounded good didn't it!"

"Thanks."

"Don't worry – you'll land on your feet – you always do!"

"I'll take that as a compliment, come on you can help me clear up," he sighed throwing him a cloth.

Michael was woken the next morning by a loud knocking at the door and instantly regretted knocking back the whisky, Connie was still sleeping soundly next to him, for a fleeting moment it occurred to him to wake her up and send her to answer the door but thought better of it and rolled out of bed, shivering pulled his dressing gown round him and staggered downstairs, amazed that the frantic knocking had not woken up Rob who was asleep in the living room. He opened the front door, revealing Sam jittering nervously on the front door.

"I need to speak to Connie" he gabbled.

"Sam" said Michael exasperatedly "It's 7am – she's still asleep, as was I!" he snapped.

"Please – it's really important."

"Go through to the kitchen – and be quiet, my brother's asleep in the next room." He mumbled, grumpily – he had a pretty good idea that waking up your pregnant fiancé with the news that her ex was downstairs would be harder than walking into a lions den. Upstairs he gently moved the hair off her face, "Connie, sweetheart wake up."

"Go away," she moaned and rolled over.

"Connie Sam's downstairs" he waited and got no response, "did you hear me?"

"Well tell him to wait or come back later – he is not supposed to pick her up until tonight."

"I know but he seems really anxious."

"Fine." She snapped, pushing the cover off and leaping out of bed, so quickly it made the room spin and the colour drained from her face.

"Are you ok?" Michael asked tentatively. She shook her head and covered her mouth and bolted for the ensuite. He followed her, and crouched down beside her rubbing her back until she was finished, "feeling better?"

"Yeah – sorry, hopefully this will ease off soon."

"Do you want anything?"

"No – could you just tell Sam I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Sure."

Ten minutes later Connie had composed herself and entered the kitchen, "What is it Sam?" she said exasperated.

"There's something I need to ask you?"

"This early in the morning?"

"You see I'm a bit pushed for time. You know I have a son, well he got in contact with me, Christmas card actually, and I would really like to get to know him."

"Well, that's good but I don't see why you needed to tell me that now."

"He lives in New York."

"Oh."

"I'm on a flight tomorrow evening."

"What about Grace?"

"I'm still her father, and I'm not going to be gone forever."

"How long?"

"I don't know – I'll have to see how it goes." He mumbled.

"Right, well do send me a postcard." She snapped standing up to show him the door.

"Connie – don't be like that. I was hoping that I might be able to spend some time with Grace this morning?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, we agreed that I would have her for Christmas and you could have her for New Years."

"But I won't be here." He sighed.

"Yes well we have plans today."

"What plans – I'm sure Michael won't mind." He said, getting visibly frustrated that she was being so dismissive.

"They're not with Michael, my father is taking Grace and I to see West Ham play – he's been looking forward to it for ages, so sorry but no you cannot have her today."

"Could I just hang around until you leave then?"

"I suppose – but don't get in the way."

"Thanks. Shall I go and get her? I could give her some breakfast while you get up?" he offered.

"If you want." She replied nonchalantly, technically this was what she wanted; for Sam to disappear and leave her and Grace alone but despite herself she had come to rely on him, not financially or emotionally but just for an evening or afternoon's peace.


	19. Chapter 19

Connie was fuming as she left Jane's office, it had been two weeks since Sam had left, and thus vacated the registrar's position on Keller and Ric was point blank refusing to take Jac Naylor back and off of her hands! Storming into her office at the end of the day, she dropped some paperwork down on the desk violently.

"Things not go well with Jane?" Elliot asked tentatively.

"You could say that – Ric has her wrapped around his little finger, it's sickening" she barked, just as her pager went off.

"What is it?"

"Motorcyclist on Keller."

"Do you want me to take it – maybe you and Ric shouldn't e left in a theatre together – all those sharp instruments?"

"Its fine – I'm sure we can behave like grownups for an hour." She sighed storming out of the office.

Ric was scrubbing up, preparing to operate on the motorcyclist, Michael Spence was already there and briefing him through the glass, "CT have been paged, severe internal bleeding, won't really know till we open him up…"

"Do we have an ID?"

"Nope"

Walking into the theatre, just as Connie came in and began scrubbing up, his face fell as he looked at the patient, "could somebody page Mr Hope please." He instructed, just as Connie walked in.

"I don't think that's necessary," she snapped.

"Connie you need to get out of here." Ric said in a measured tone.

"What don't be ridiculous" she dismissed and walked towards the patient, stopping dead in her tracks her face fell and all the colour drained from it, "Michael," she whispered.

"Connie I promise we'll do our best – but you need to leave." Ric said forcefully.

"I … want … to … stay." She croaked, staying frozen to the floor.

"No. Somebody get her out of here." He gestured at the theatre staff.

Two hours later Elliot approached the office he shared with Connie nervously, through the door he could hear a child's screams, before hearing Connie shout desperately, "JUST GO TO SLEEP!" Slowly he opened the door and saw Grace writhing on the settee, red and puffy from crying, Connie was sat next to her head in her hands. He lifted Grace up and tried to quieten her.

"It went well. He should make a full recover. Ric is just closing, then you can go and see him." He said softly as Grace continued to whimper in his arms. "Connie, did you hear me – he's going to be ok."

"Hmm."

"Why's Grace here?" he asked.

"Nanny dropped her off." She mumbled.

"Right. So what is she so upset about?" He ventured.

"She wants her pink teddy and I can't find it." She sniffed.

"Right well she seems a bit calmer now – why don't you take her and I'll have another look?" He offered, placing Grace in her lap so she had no choice, and turning his attention to Grace's scattered possessions on the floor, "ah here it is," he beamed, pulling it out of a pocket in the buggy, and handed it to a quiet and sleepy Grace, "are you going to be a good girl and go to sleep for Mummy now."

"Thanks." Connie mumbled, as Grace finally dozed off.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No thanks, you've done enough already."

"Nonsense, when was the last time you had something to eat or drink?"

"I'm not hungry." She muttered.

"Ok. Is there anyone I can call – Michael's family?"

"Not yet – I'll, I'll do it in the morning."

"I don't mind – I can tell them not to come in until tomorrow." He offered.

"Fine. His sister's number is in there" she relented, pointing to her address book on her desk.

Just then the phone rang and Elliot answered, placing the phone back on the hook, he turned to Connie, "that was Ric, Michael is in ICU – you can go and see him if you want."

"Well I um, I can't leave Grace." She babbled.

"Just put her in the buggy – she's sleeping now, I can watch her and I'll page you if I need you. Now go." He reasoned, taking Grace out of her arms and settling her in the buggy.

Connie stood outside the ICU staring numbly, as Ric wrote something on Michael's chart. Noticing her standing there, he signalled for her to come in, "he should make a full recovery, he was extremely lucky." Ric said softly.

"Right," Connie mumbled, as she took in the scene before her.

"It looks worse than it is. He's sedated at the moment but you can sit with him if you want?" Ric offered.

"Thanks."

"Well I'll leave you to it, I'll be back to check on him in a bit." He said nervously.

"Ok," she said softly sitting down in the chair next to him and placing her hand tentatively on his, as Ric made his way silently out of the door.

A couple of hours later Ric went back to check on Michael, and couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the sight of Connie Beachamp, slumped, sound asleep and snoring slightly next to him, "how long she's been like that?" he asked the nurse.

"A while, so far nobody's been brave enough to try and wake her."

"Ok. Connie," he said tapping her on the shoulder.

"What, what's wrong?" she said with a start.

"Nothing," he reassured, "I just thought, that maybe, you know, you might um like to, go home and get some rest," he gabbled.

"No." She snapped.

"Ok, ok, he pacified, how about staying in the on call room?" he suggested, "just get a couple of hours sleep. I promise to come and get you if there are any changes."

"Ok" she conceded, "but I want to know if his little toe as much as twitches" she added firmly. "I need to go and check on Grace anyway."

"Oh she's on paediatrics,"

"What!" She panicked.

"They had a spare cot – Elliot talked them into having her for the night."

"Oh right." She mumbled, before kissing Michael tenderly on the forehead and going to the empty on call room for a restless night's sleep.

Elliot arrived at work, with Martha in tow – it had not been difficult to talk her into babysitting Grace whilst she was home on a reading week, he just had to convince Connie that it was a good idea. Walking into their office he was surprised to see Connie sitting their, remarkably in control, with Grace on her lap happily munching on a biscuit.

"Morning." Elliot said, confused by how in control she seemed this morning.

"Hi." She chirped, "Hi Martha – say I don't suppose you could look after Grace for me today – It's the nanny's day off and Michael was supposed to watch her but well…" she trailed.

"I'd love to" Martha said taking Grace and bouncing her on her hip, "my you've grown since I last saw you" she cooed.

"Of course I'll pay you for your time." Connie added.

"There's no need." Elliot started.

"No she's doing me a massive favour really. At least I don't have to worry about her being caught in the firing range when Michael's parents turn up this afternoon."

"I'm sure they won't blame you." Elliot reassured.

"No of course not – but they will be livid that we didn't tell them I'm pregnant!" Elliot choked on his coffee, "don't give me that look – there just hasn't been the right moment."

"But I thought you had them over for Christmas?!" said Elliot dumbfounded.

"Careful dressing, " she explained simply, "not sure it would work now," she scoffed rubbing her bump, "if I didn't know otherwise I'd be sure there were at least three in there." She sighed, never mind dressing to disguise her bump, she was having increasing difficulty finding outfits which fitted.

"Second babies are usually bigger." Elliot said authoritatively, "Gina got so bit when she was carrying Martha that one friend actually bought us a card which said 'congratulations on your twins'"

"Dad" Martha protested, "I think Grace and I are going to the park before I anything else that could give me an eating disorder."

"Park" Grace clapped excitedly.

Connie's pager went off, "I have to get to ICU. Bye bye Grace – be good for Martha. Elliot can you have someone page me when Michael's parents turn up."

"Sure." He replied simply, still too dumb struck by her apparent composure to ask anything else. This left him with a difficult decision, he was pretty certain Connie would not have rung Sam – that would mean admitting that she was not quite superwoman, on the other hand Grace was Sam's daughter, and his responsibility too, and whilst Connie was clearly on top of things at the moment, she might not be in the coming weeks, especially if Michael's recovery is not straightforward.

Taking a deep breath he picked up the phone and dialled Sam's number, forgetting that New York was in a completely different time zone.

"What," Sam mumbled into the phone, definitely one thing he had not missed about being a surgical registrar was the late night pages!

"Oh Sam sorry were you sleeping," Elliot fumbled.

"Elliot?"

"Yes, um sorry – I seem to have forgotten about the time difference, still you should be used to it."

"Get to the point Elliot – oh god it's not Grace, something's happened hasn't it? How bad is it? I'll be on the first flight over." He said leaping out of bed.

"Relax, Grace is fine."

"So why are you calling?"

"Well it's um, I'm really not sure I should be telling you this but."

"Elliot you can not possibly be telling me that you rang me up only to say that you cannot tell me something!"

"No, quite right. Michael, Connie's Michael, is in ICU."

"What has that got to do with me? Are you saying that Connie is neglecting Grace?"

"No of course not!" Elliot was indignant, maybe this was a bad idea, "You know very well that she will always put Grace first, I just thought that it might be your opportunity for you to genuinely help."

"How? Connie has always made it perfectly clear that I do not get a say in Grace's childcare arrangements and I have my son to think about now."

"Grow up Sam, she is in for a rough few weeks, he should make a full recovery but he will need lots of care, and if he doesn't…."

"Fine I'll get a flight this evening – but I'm not expecting miracles Elliot."

"Good – Grace will be delighted to see you." Elliot chirped, rather pleased with himself, Connie's manipulative nature really must be rubbing off on him.


	20. Chapter 20

Connie marched into the ICU and straight up to Michael's bed confidently, Ric looked up from the notes he had been studying, "He's doing well, breathing on his own and we've reduced the sedation so he should wake up soon."

"Right." She grabbed the notes off of him.

"Checking I haven't missed anything?" he raised his eyebrow at her, the only thing worse than patients who were doctors, were patient relatives who were doctors!

"Sorry." She shoved the file back at him.

"It's ok – but just so you know all of the staff down here are under strict instructions not to let you treat him."

"I'm not that bad!"

"Just a precaution." He smiled, "I have a meeting with Jayne Grayson, page me if you need me."

Connie was not sure how long she had been sat with Michael, holding his hand tightly in hers, acutely aware of any tiny change in the monitors around him. "Come on Michael, your parents will be here soon, and I really do not want to face them by myself." She paused, hoping for some kind of response, "fine, be like that, but for the record, if you do not wake up before they get here then I am going to turn your study into the nursery" she threatened.

At this Michael's eyes flicked open and he coughed, "What?" he croaked completely disorientated.

"Thank God," she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Con?" he asked, trying to sit up.

"No, no, no, you need to rest." She gently pushed him back down, "don't worry you should be fine."

"What happened?"

"You came off your bike."

"Is it ok?"

"What?!" she exclaimed, unable to believe what he was asking.

"The bike?"

"Michael, I have absolutely no idea what state the bike is in, and to be honest I don't really care because there is no way that you are keeping it."

"But…"

"No this is not up for discussion, do you have any idea how lucky you are?" she fumed, but was stopped mid rant as Ric walked in.

"Ah you're awake, right well everything looks fine, we should be able to move you onto the ward in a couple of days. How are you feeling?"

"Do you know what happened to my bike?"

"Michael" Connie snapped, "I think Mr Griffin was too busy saving your life to worry about your stupid bike! You know what I can't do this you are still just as self centred as ever and I'm not having it." She shouted and stormed out.

Storming into her office, she slammed the door making Elliot jump out of his skin, "Connie?" he asked tentatively.

"What?!" she barked.

"Has something happened? Is Michael..," he did not know how to finish the question.

"Oh he's fine, just the same as ever, never mind the fact that he almost died, he's more concerned about his bloody bike!" she fumed.

"Right well, um his parents, brother and sister are in the relatives' room – I was just on my way to find you." Elliot said, hoping in vain that she would not fly off the handle again.

"Well show them to the ICU." She snapped, "maybe one of them can find out what happened to his stupid bike." She hissed, turning her computer on and opening some patient notes.

"Oh so you're not…"

"No." she snapped, "look are you going to show his family down there, or do I have to get sister Williams to do it."

"No, no it's fine, I'm just going." He hurried out of the room before he could dig himself a bigger whole.

A few hours later Connie was still burying herself in paperwork, Elliot was in theatre and as far as she knew Michael's parents were causing havoc down on ICU. She was still too angry with Michael to venture down and see him, but she was getting regular updates from the nurses and had despite herself had phoned the police and found out where his bike had been taken.

A knock at the door made her jump, "What?" she yelled. Sam walked into the office bold as brass, "What are you doing here?" she asked taken aback – last she'd heard he was living it up in New York with his brand new grown up son.

"I was expecting Elliot." He said nervously.

"Well he's in theatre. You didn't answer my question, did New York lose its appeal or are you hiding from your latest squeeze."

"No. Elliot phoned me," he started, she clearly had no idea he was coming, "said something about Michael being involved in an accident."

"What's that got to do with you?" she snapped.

"Well quite a lot actually, it affects you, which affects Grace, which is my business."

"Well you needn't have bothered. And you clearly don't know me very well if you think swanning in here and implying that I'm not coping is going to result in you spending more time with Grace." She spat at him, furious with Elliot for going behind her back and calling him and just as angry with Sam for being so damn presumptuous.

"No, I, Co" he stuttered.

"Just get out." She ordered.

"No." He said firmly, "Of course I know that you can cope but you don't have to. Like it or not I am Grace's father and I have every intention of sticking around and helping for the next few weeks." He said smugly, "and I don't work here anymore so you cannot threaten to fire me this time." He added.

"Whatever." She sulked, "Martha should be at mine with her, you can go and take over if you want, but don't make a mess – I'll be home in a few hours." She agreed, mainly because she was too tired to argue with him.

"Great I'll see you then." He smiled, pleased that she had given into him much sooner than expected.

Michael was exhausted, aside from the injuries from the accident, he had spent most of his conscious hours (granted they weren't many) dealing with his parents questions and concerns. As soon as Connie had stormed out he had realised just how foolish he had been, of course the bike wasn't important, and just as soon as Connie made an appearance he would tell her that. Of course he had no idea how long it would be before she did come and see him again, Connie was stubborn at the best of times let alone adding all those pregnancy hormones into the mix and he was in no position to go chasing after her at the moment. At least his family had finally left in peace, it's not that he didn't love them, but spending time together was always extremely tiring and he had found it most disconcerting falling asleep in the middle of one conversation only to wake up hearing other people discussing him – as wonderful as morphine was it did make it hard to say awake for long.

The next time he came to he saw Connie slumped in the chair next him, leaning on one side, her head resting one arm, the other arm draped protectively over her small (well he thought it was small, she maintained it was enormous and their baby was going to need to be put on a healthy eating regime as soon as he or she made an appearance) bump. He smiled, the hormones must be making her soft – never would he have imagined that she would be back so soon, unless of course he had been asleep for longer than expected.

As beautiful as she was she did not look very comfortable, "Con?" he croaked, "Connie?" he asked a bit louder, getting her attention.

"Eugh" she groaned, pulling herself upright, "two thousand." She stated.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Pounds, that's how much damage you did to that bike."

"Oh right – look Con I'm sorry, you were right the bike doesn't matter I'll get rid of it – I want to be around to meet our baby, see them grow up and grow old and decrepit with you."

"Well I wish you'd told me before I told the garage to fix it."

"Sorry."

"Hmm – I'm sure you will find some way to make it up to me."

"What time is it?"

"11.30pm. Why?"

"You should go home – get some rest."

"Nope" she shook her head, "I'm not going anywhere."

"But…"

"No buts. Just get some rest." She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Only if you promise to go home for a bit – and get at least six hours sleep."

"I'm staying here."

"Con, please I won't be able to sleep if I know you're stuck in that chair all night."

"I'm fine." She protested.

"Don't be ridiculous – you're pregnant, you need to sleep in a proper bed."

"Exactly; I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

"And I just want to make sure it stays that way." He said as firmly as he could manage, "you won't do either of us any favours by running yourself into the ground."

"Fine" she sighed, rubbing her stiff neck, "but I will be back first thing in the morning."

"Night."

"Do you need anything before I go?"

"I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Yes – now go. Please."

"Fine." She kissed him softly on the lips, "I love you."

"Love you too." He replied sleepily, closing his eyes as she left.


	21. Chapter 21

Sam was dozing on the sofa, he was rather pleased with himself; having got Grace fed, bathed and off to bed without any major dramas or damaging any of Connie's possessions. At around midnight he was woken by Connie coming in the front door, he leapt up and rushed to greet her.

"Hi. You're late, everything ok?"

"Fine – I um didn't expect you still be awake."

"I was watching a film. And I wasn't sure if you'd be ok if I stayed?"

"Honestly Sam I am too tired to care – if you want to stay in the spare room that's fine – there should be clean bedding in the wardrobe. Did Grace go to sleep ok?"

"Thanks. Yes she was fine." He lied, not seeing any point in admitting that Grace had spent the best part of bedtime screaming for mummy.

"Right well I'm just going to go to bed then. Thanks, by the way."

"No problem." He breathed a sigh of relief, there was never any telling how Connie Beauchamp would react.

Grace woke in the middle of the night, she was lonely, she had had a strange day. As great as it had been to see Daddy, he was not very good at bedtime and had unhelpfully refused to get Mummy for her. Deciding to take matters into her own hands she pulled herself up and scrambled out of the cot and then pulled Bobo the Clown through the bars and toddled off to find Mummy. To her disappointment Mummy was sound asleep, so she tugged on the edge of the duvet, "Mama, MAMA" she shouted insistently.

"What, uh, Grace, you need to stop doing this." She sighed sitting up.

"Hug." Grace demanded holding her arms up.

"Come here," Connie sighed, and lifted Grace up onto her lap, "We should both be asleep young lady," she said soothingly as she rocked Grace, "let's get you back to bed, eh?"

"Noooooo" Grace shrieked, she hadn't seen Mummy in what seemed like forever and now she was being sent away.

"Please Grace not tonight" Connie begged.

"Here" Grace demanded, wriggling down into the bed.

"Fine." Connie agreed, too tired to turn this into the battle, "I am so going to parenting hell." She whispered, lying back down and gently stroking Grace's curls and falling asleep.

Early the next morning Sam dragged himself out of bed – determined to get Grace up before she had a chance to wake Connie and land him in the dog house. Sleepily he rubbed his eyes and made his way to her bedroom panicking as he realised she was not in her cot. Desperately he searched every corner of her room, twice, before tearing round the house – looking for any sign of Grace. After twenty minutes frantically searching, he grudgingly accepted that he would have to wake Connie and call the police – the only explanation being that someone had picked the lock, broken in and taken nothing but Grace for no apparent reason.

He took a deep breath and knocked on her bedroom door, "Connie?" he asked as he slowly opened the door.

Connie groaned, hearing the bedroom door open, it took her a second to realise that it could not be Michael, bringing her breakfast in bed, but Sam edging awkwardly into the room, "What?" she mumbled, reaching for the bedside light.

"It's Grace she" he started, before spotting Grace's head poking out to of the duvet next to Connie, "she's in here?" he asked shocked and relieved, somehow he had never had Connie pegged as the sort of mother who would let a child sleep in their bed.

"Yeah – is that all?" she responded sleepily.

"Sorry – I panicked when she wasn't in her cot."

"Oh, sorry I meant to take her back as soon as I was sure she was asleep, but I must have dozed off…" she admitted pulling herself up.

"I suppose its good thing I haven't called the police already." He smiled, "I should have heard her wake up."

"Why – I didn't know she was awake until she tried to get into bed with me."

"Oh you mean she…" Sam gasped at the mental image of Grace climbing out of the cot.

"I know, I know – I've ordered a bed, it should arrive next week and until then there's nothing I can do."

"This has happened before?" Sam was shocked that he could not know his daughter was up to some seriously scary night time gymnastics.

"Only a couple of times." Connie huffed defensively.

"I can't believe you did not mention it."

"Well it's not as though you were around to mention it to!" Connie hissed.

"That's not fair – I'm here now."

"Only so that you can play the hero. Now believe it or not I have a lot to do today so are you going to still be here in an hour or do I need to ring Martha?"

"Of course I will be here." He sighed, even at the crack of dawn Connie was still able make him feel about two inches tall, as she stormed into the ensuite and slammed the door.

A couple of hours later Connie marched into the hospital carrying a hold all of things for Michael and holding a pillow, as she entered the ICU and was startled by Michael's parents.

"You shouldn't be carrying all that in your _condition!"_ Annabelle admonished, "James take it from her." She barked at her husband, who looked completely bored and absorbed in a newspaper.

Connie responded simply by glaring at Michael as she put the hold all down. Sheepishly Michael, winced, "I had to tell them."

"It's fine – I'll blame the morphine. How are you feeling?"

"Better, how much longer do I have to stay in here?"

"A while, I um brought you a pillow from home." She removed the pathetic hospital pillow, and settled him back.

With the pillow out of the way Annabelle caught a full view of Connie, "Christ how far along are you? Or is that just too many pies?"

"Mother" Michael interjected.

"I have to go – heads of department meeting in a few minutes. I'll see you later." She kissed him quickly and rushed out, before Annabelle could interrogate her further.


	22. Chapter 22

A few days later Michael was doing well and up on Kellar, somehow his parents had surreptitiously moved into their house, Sam had moved back into his old flat – for some reason the estate agent had failed to find a willing tenant and was working as a locum at St Luke's now that the nanny had returned. Connie rushed over to Michael's bed with two sandwiches, plonking them and the pile of patient notes down on the tray she sat on the edge of the bed, "Right I have 10 minutes before I'm due in theatre; salmon and cucumber or cheese ploughman's?"

"Cheese," he responded hesitantly.

"Great," she ripped open the salmon and started eating hungrily.

"I see you've got your appetite back." Michael smirked.

"Hmm – I'm starving, and it doesn't help that your mother has thrown away half the food in our house"

"What?"

"She's been on the internet and has been getting rid of anything that any quack doctor has ever said may possibly upset baby," she scoffed, "All I was allowed to eat was Shredded Wheat this morning."

"And I got hospital food, don't go complaining to me."

"I brought you lunch. And I know for a fact that you sweet talked a student nurse into bringing you breakfast from Starbucks!"

"Ah guilty – look I'll have a word with mother,"

"Good, because if she goes anywhere near my hidden chocolate stash I will not be held accountable for my actions!"

"Yes dear,"

"Right got to go, I'll stop by later." She kissed him quickly and hurried off.

As Connie walked into the office at the end of the day, Elliot jumped in front of the desk, "Connie, I didn't think you would be done so soon."

"Actually I'm right on schedule – some of us manage to stick to a timetable. What's that smell?" she asked trying to peer round him.

"Curry, sorry – needed some brain food. I'm just clearing it away."

"Is there any left?"

"What um, yes a bit," he said confused, as she grabbed the container and a clean fork and dug in.

"Thanks." She said between mouthfuls.

"Craving?"

"Not exactly, Annabelle has put me on some sort of super healthy pregnancy diet – all I am allowed to eat seems to be brown bread, cereal – without sugar, and vegetables!"

"She's taking over?"

"You could say that – I'd buy her and James tickets for a 9 month round the world cruise if I thought it could get her out of my house."

"Well if I can do anything…"

"Thanks, but I'm sure I'll manage – just have to start hiding little stashes of food around the house."

"Well if you want any tips. Over the years I have become somewhat of an expert on that." Elliot laughed.

"I'll keep it in mind." She smiled.

Sarah, the nanny, was standing helplessly in the corner of the kitchen, she gulped as she saw Mrs Beauchamp's car pulling into the drive – it had been made very clear to her when she started that if Grace was not fed, bathed and ready for bed before Connie got home she was toast! Unfortunately Grace's step-grandmother was insisting that she eat some super healthy, vile, green concoction, but Grace was standing her ground by kicking, screaming and refusing to let the spoon go anywhere her mouth.

Instead of arriving home, after a hard day at work, and being greeted by her happy, fed, clean toddler who was content to drink her bottle of milk while Connie read her a story and then be sound asleep by 7.10 pm on the dot, what Connie arrived home to was the sound of a hysterical child in the kitchen. Flinging the door open, "What the hell is going on?" she demanded, looking from the nanny to Annabelle – both of whom were covered in what she could only presume what was Grace's dinner. Although the shouting got Annabelle and Sarah's attention it also caused Grace to scream louder, "What's that?" she pointed at the half empty bowel of mush.

"Potato, leek and spinach mash – I don't understand why she won't try it – all my kids loved it."

"Well no wonder she's so worked – she will not touch anything with potato in. And you" she turned on the nanny, "know that – so why did let her do this?"

"She, she threw out all the other baby meals."

"Great." She scoffed as she picked up Grace, "well sweetheart it looks like you and I are going out for dinner."

"You can't take her into a restaurant in that state."

"Well she wouldn't be in this state if you hadn't interfered!"

"I wouldn't have had to interfere if you hadn't spoilt her."

"That's it I've had enough" she screamed grabbing her handbag she hurried out to the car.

Grace was clearly unimpressed by all the shouting and continued to scream and squirm, making it difficult for Connie to strap her into the car seat, "Grace if you don't sit still we can't go and get any food." Grace only continued to scream incoherently, but eventually squirmed in the right way to allow her to be strapped in.

Speeding out of the village Connie had no real idea where she was going, Annabelle was right there was no way she could face taking Grace into even the cheapest restaurant she knew, and there was no way she was going to be responsible for a lifetime of obesity by taking her to McDonalds. Graces screams were making it impossible to concentrate and she ended up driving aimlessly around Holby until realised that she was around the corner from Elliot's – at least she knew that he would have food.

Elliot was in the kitchen trying to decide which frozen pizza to have – technically the Hawaiian had fruit on, really wanted the pepperoni – maybe he could pick the pineapple off the Hawaiian and put it on the pepperoni. Just as he was about to start prising the bits of pineapple off he noticed Connie pull up on the drive, she had that 'I am going to kill the next person who makes eye contact with me' look on her face – he hoped the reason was the sobbing child in her arms and nothing that he had done. Opening the door to her, "Hi is everything ok? Grace isn't sick is she?"

"No, she's fine just hungry – there's no food in my house." Connie whined, sounding a lot more pathetic than she intended to, "When I got home Annabelle was force feeding her potato and spinach mash, she was screaming hysterically and the nanny was cowering in the corner." She fumed.

"Right well do you want to come in?"

"If you don't mind."

"Do you need anything?"

"Just some bread and jam if you have any?"

"Sure"

"Thanks, hopefully she'll calm down a bit once she has something to eat."

"Do you want me to take her?" He offered.

"Thanks." She said gratefully as she prised a still whimpering Grace from round her neck and passed her to Elliot.

" Right Gracey – lets go and find something fun to do while Mummy does battle with the kitchen." Elliot chirped trotting off to the living room with Grace, as Connie took a deep breath, bracing herself for doing battle with Elliot's kitchen.

When Connie entered the living room Grace was making the most horrendous noise with one of Samson's squeaky chew toys, "Grace put that down it's filthy!" she gasped separating the confused child from the toy and glaring at Elliot, "right lets give your hands a good scrub and then you can have your sandwich," she cooed lifting Grace up from the sofa and putting the sandwich on the coffee table.

Whilst Connie was vigorously scrubbing Grace's hands clean Elliot put his pizza in the oven and put all of Samson's toys away so Grace would not be tempted by them, he personally could not see the problem with Grace playing with them – Samson was a very clean animal, and he had hoped Connie would just be relieved that her daughter had stopped sobbing, but he should have known better.

Almost as soon as Grace had finished the last bite of her sandwich she curled up on Connie's lap and fell asleep just as Elliot returned with his pizza concoction. "Ah she looks all worn out," Elliot cooed between mouthfuls.

"Hmm, well it's not surprising – her bedtime was three quarters of an hour ago." Connie sighed, shifting Grace slightly. "Look Elliot, I hate to do this but could I leave her here, just for an hour so I can get some food from Waitrose."

"Of course – you could both stay the night if you want." He offered hesitantly.

"No thanks we don't have anything with us – besides who knows what that monster will do to my house if I don't get home and sort this out tonight." She sighed.

"Well if you're sure."

"I am. But do you have a spare blanket?" she asked, standing up and laying Grace down on the sofa, "preferably one without dog hair" she added quickly.

"Of course." Elliot lied, hoping Martha had washed some and hidden them somewhere last time she was home from university, "you just get yourself off to the supermarket." He said reassuringly as she hurried her out the door before turning the upstairs upside down looking for blankets. When Gina was alive he vaguely remembered there being a bewildering number of unused blankets but now he could not for the life of him remember where any of them were (except the one in Sampson's bed and the one on his bed which were equally dog hair covered). Gingerly he opened Martha's bedroom door, usually he wouldn't dream of invading her privacy but he was more scared of Connie coming back and accusing him of giving her daughter hypothermia. Sighing with relief when he found a clean pink fluffy blanket in one of her drawers.


	23. Chapter 23

Pulling up outside her house Connie lifted her sleeping daughter from her car seat and positioned her carefully so that she could open the front door. To her relief the kitchen was spotless – no doubt the work of the sheepish looking nanny in the corner unfortunately though her in laws were still very much there.

Annabelle opened her mouth to speak, but Connie cut her off, "This is what is going to happen. First I will put my daughter to bed, and then I will unload the shopping from the boot of my car and you will not make any comments about the nutritional value of any of the items – if I want to feed myself or my daughter nothing but chips and chocolate then that is my right. Then I am going to bed and when I wake up in the morning I expect you two to have moved yourselves into a hotel - if you are still here when I get home tomorrow then I will take Grace, this baby and get on a the first plane out of here and neither you nor Michael will ever hear from me again! Is that clear?"

Annabelle and James just looked blankly at her, while the Sarah quivered in the corner. "Oh do stop lurking in the corner Sarah – you still have a job and I expect to see you at 8am tomorrow." Connie sighed as she shifted Grace's weight slightly and headed upstairs with her.

To her relief Annabelle and James had seen sense and had cleared out before she had got up, the nanny had been prompt and Grace was suitably docile due to all the excitement the previous evening so all in all Connie arrived at the hospital in relatively good mood, a fact that did not go unnoticed by her colleagues. On her lunch break she strolled onto Kellar to see Michael.

"Hello sweetheart – I wasn't expecting to see you until later" Michael smiled, rumours of Connie's good mood had reached him and he had assumed that meant she had some exciting new procedure that was coming together and that the likelihood of her being able to fit him in at all was slim.

"Well if you want me to go..."

"Now you know that's not what I meant. I spoke to mother earlier..." he started.

"Oh?" she questioned innocently

"Seems her and father have moved into a hotel – you wouldn't know why would you?"

"She upset Grace." Connie stated bluntly, "and I told her that if she wanted to stop me from up and leaving then she would have to get out of my house then I would disappear off the face of the earth."

"I see." Michael nodded, at little worried about just how easy it was for her to consider leaving him.

"Oh don't look so forlorn Michael – I was just annoyed with her constant interfering I wouldn't really" she reassured him, "anyway I couldn't possibly leave Elliot in charge of Darwin for any length of time – the place would fall apart!"

"Nice to see your priorities haven't changed." He said, with a tinge of bitterness, "you do realise that he is in all likelihood going to be in charge sometime in the not too distant future?"

"What?" she looked at him genuinely confused.

"Maternity leave Connie. I sort of assumed you going to book some?"

"Yes I suppose so..." Connie trailed off, "right I really must be getting back to Darwin, there's a patient I need to check on" she added abruptly before getting up and charging back towards the lifts.

By now Donna, who had been accidently eves dropping on their entire conversation was failing at stifling a fit of giggles.

"What is so funny?" demanded Michael.

"You and Mrs B" Donna choked.

"Why?" Michael asked, feeling confused and anxious at the same time, "what is so strange?"

"Well you do know that last time she practically gave birth in theatre?"

"She what!" Michael had known that Grace was premature, but it had not occurred to him that Connie would have been able to ignore labour pains to operate.

"Not quite – but by all accounts it was a close one according to a midwife on maternity, then she was back in theatre almost straight away – Mr Hope had to drag her out when it looked as though Grace might snuff it..." Donna babbled.

"Thank you nurse Jackson, I think I have the picture" Michael cut her off, clearly convincing Connie that maternity leave was a entitlement not a punishment was just one more thing he was going to have to do before the baby actually arrived! "Actually could you fetch me the phone I need to make some calls."

Connie spent the rest of the afternoon ploughing through paperwork in her office, of course she knew Michael was right and that she was going to have to take maternity leave – in hindsight giving birth in the middle of an operation was not the ideal but the idea of being away from the hospital for six months was rather daunting and she was terrified that being in the house twenty four seven with two children under three would drive her mad.

When Elliot returned to the office after theatre he was surprised to see Connie still there, over the past few weeks he had grown accustomed to her leaving on time. "Connie, is everything ok?"

"Hmm fine why wouldn't it be?" she answered, not looking up from her paperwork.

"Because you are here at 6pm doing paperwork."

"It needs doing."

"Right – so there is nothing, or no one you're ignoring then?"

"No." She snapped.

"Right so you and Michael haven't had a row then?"

"No Elliot – and if you don't mind could you let me get on with this and go an dole out relationship advise to someone who needs it."

"No you are clearly stressed about something – you've tidied my side of the office."

"Fine – Michael mentioned taking maternity leave."

"Ok. But surely that isn't such a surprise?" Elliot asked confused by why this was causing her such distress.

"He doesn't know what happened when Grace was born." She explained quietly.

"Oh."

"I mean he know she was early, but he doesn't know how appallingly I behaved – I mean what sort of person leaves a baby alone in NICU to go and operate."

"You were in shock" Elliot offered, "and there is nothing to say that will happen again."

"Michael might not see it that way."

"I'm sure he will understand, you should talk to him though before he hears it on the hospital grapevine."

"If I go and talk to him will you get off my case?" She sighed realising that she was not going to get any more work done now that Elliot had a bee in his bonnet, turned the computer off and reluctantly headed out of the office.


End file.
